TRIED TO WALK
by Fujimoto Chiaki
Summary: GaaHina / SasoKon / AU / 'Gue ga bisa lanjutin hubungan gue sama Hinata kalo begini caranya' / 'Bangke! Lu nyerah gitu aja Gaar' / 'Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Menjauhi Hinata adalah keputusan terbaik' / CHAPTER 6 UPDATE. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

TRIED TO WALK ( CLG )

BAB I " LEARN OF LOVE "

PAIRING : GAARA – HINATA

GENRE : DRAMA, HURT/COMFORT, ANGST, SEDIKIT SUPRANATURAL.

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO – MASASHI KISHIMOTO

AUTHOR : F.C

.

.

.

.

09 – 02 – 2012, Cafe Chidori.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berwajah manis berumur 22 tahun sedang asik menikmati secangkir vanilla latte sambil mengetik di laptopnya, duduk di pojokan cafe yang tenang dan sejuk. Gadis itu mengetik sambil tersenyum sendiri, beberapa pelayan yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan gadis itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hinata menyesap kopinya pelan sambil terus membaca ulang tulisan yang sudah dia buat, terbawa oleh suasana romantis yang dia tulis sendiri. Matanya berwarna pearl, Rambutnya panjang berwarna kebiruan, poninya penuh menutupi dahi mulusnya, terpengaruh dengan uap kopi, dan imajinasinya lewat tulisan ia pun merona.

Klining..

Pintu cafe terbuka menampakan sosok berambut merah, dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, tubuhnya tegap, gagah. Wajahnya dingin namun tato kanji Ai di dahinya membuat orang berpikiran jika lelaki itu tidak sedingin kelihatannya. Tubuh atletisnya dibalut kaos hitam, dengan kemeja coklat yang tidak dikancing, celana jins gelap membungkus kedua kakinya yang jenjang, kalau diperkirakan tingginya sekitar 180-an.

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju sebuah meja jauh di pojok ujung tepat di depan Hinata, seorang pelayan berambut pantat ayam mencatat pesanannya, lalu kembali ke dapur. Lelaki itu berpangku tangan, matanya sendu menatap beberapa pelajan kaki yang melewati cafe itu.

Hinata terpaku melihat wajahnya yang terlihat suram namun tampan, Hinata tersenyum manis. Mungkin dia bisa menjadi sumber inspirasinya di lomba novel musim depan. Ia mengembalikan cangkir kopi ke tempatnya semula, jari-jari lentiknya kembali menari di keyboard.

Hinata mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar. Ada sebuah email yang masuk ke dalam inbox nya.

_Hinata neesan.._

_Aku akan sampai di cafe setengah jam lagi, tunggu aku._

_-Konan-_

Lalu diletakan kembali setelah ia membalas pesan itu, masih ada tiga jam sebelum kereta terakhir, ia akan menunggu Kohai nya itu dengan senang hati.

Lelah karena beberapa puluh menit berkutat dengan laptop, Hinata merenggangkan otot tubuhnya, matanya mencari pemandangan menarik yang mungkin bisa menjadi inspirasinya yang lain, tapi nihil. Lelaki tampan yang tadi sudah pergi, Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Tigapuluh menit kemudian, sang kohai dengan dandanan ala boneka lolita menyapa Hinata dengan ramah..

"Hinata nee !" rambut birunya di gelung ke atas, sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga mawar putih jadi penghias cepoL sederhananya, bajunya seperti cosplay, unik dan Hinata tertarik untuk mencobanya kapan-kapan.

"hai Konan-chan" balas Hinata lembut.

Konan duduk di depan Hinata, lagi-lagi pelayan rambut ayam menanyai pesanan pelanggannya. Hinata memandangnya sekilas, lumayan tampan. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 20-an.

"Anda mau memesan lagi?" Hinata terkejut. Pria itu bertanya dengan nada malas, sungguh Hinata menyesal menyebutnya tampan.

"Tidak, terima kasih" jawab Hinata seadanya. Matanya kembali melihat ke depan. Pelayan itu pun mengambilkan pesanan Konan.

"Bagaimana novelnya nee?" Konan berpindah duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Punyamu sudah ku beta, dan ku tambah sedikit biar terasa romannya, kemarin kau minta begitu kan?" Konan menangguk puas dengan bantuan senpai Hinata.

"Makasih Neeee..." Hinata di peluk Konan dengan brutal, perempuan manis itu balas memeluk Konan, dia sudah begitu sayang pada gadis yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya"

Pelukan keduanya terlepas ketika datang pesanan Konan.

"Makasih"

"Hn."

"Nee, besok Sasori kun pulang ke Konoha loh.." Sasori, pacar Konan. Selama dua tahun belakangan dia belajar di Suna. Ada kesempataN liburan semester tentu saja sangat di manfaatkan oleh pria pecinta seni itu. Hinata ikut tersenyum, mungkin dia juga bisa bertemu teman twitternya itu jika sudah benar-benar sampai di Konoha. Konan bilang Sasori itu cantik, padahal dia lelaki tulen, tetapi wajahnya begitu baby face dan sangat cantik jika menyamar jadi perempuan. Ia juga sering di panggil Saori jika sisi feminimnya muncul, Hinata tertawa sendiri saat ingat cerita dari Konan tentang kekasihnya.

.

.

Sebuah hotel ternama Konoha, seorang pria berambut merah darah diam di kamarnya. Tidak melakukan apa, tubuhnya tengkurap di atas ranjang, layar laptopnya menyala membuka beberapa website, social media dan itunes. Satu full album Avril Lavigne berkumandang di speaker tersebut. Mengantar si rambut api jauh ke dalam lamunannya.

"Sasori? Kau baik-baik saja?" teman sekamarnya baru kembali dari jalan-jalannya. Dia mendekati Sasori yang hanya diam tanpa bicara. Merasa tidak beres, dia segera mendekati Sasori.

"Hei.. Jangan membuatku khawatir.." disentuhnya lengan Sasori.

"Gaara.." pria bertatto kanji Ai itu menajamkan telinganya. "Aku melihatnya lagi, sebaiknya kau hati-hati. Mengerti?" ujar Sasori dengan datar. Matanya menajam melihat sesuatu di depannya.

"Tsk, aku akan baik-baik saja.. aku lebih tahu keadaanku" Sasori bangun memandang wajah Gaara. Dalam hati dia mengiyakan perkataan sepupu jauh kekasihnya. Dalam hal indigo, memang Gaara lebih hebat dibanding dirinya. Tetapi anehnya, sosok hitam yang Sasori yakini sebagai Malaikat Maut itu sama sekali tidak terlihat oleh Gaara.

"Sudahlah, kau juga hati-hati. Mungkin kau yang dia incar. Bukan aku" Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sasori merubah posisinya duduk.

Dia sudah di Konoha sejak dua hari yang lalu, tetapi bayangan hitam itu belum juga pergi. Dia belum memberitahu kekasihnya jika dia sudah disini, dia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya yang memang belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran makhluk alam lain. Empat tahun berpacaran namun belum juga berani berhadapan secara terang-terangan. Padahal kekasihnya itu juga memiliki indigo, nemun tidak sehebat dirinya dan Gaara.

.

Gaara melepas semua pakaiannya, lelah merayapi setiap inchi tubuhnya yang berkulit pucat. Tangannya memutar kran, beberapa tetes air mulai jatuh dari shower membasahi rambut sampai ujung kakinya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada dinding marmer yang dingin, tatapannya jatuh ke bawah melihat butiran air yang perlahan menggenang di kakinya.

Matanya terpejam, menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

.

"Bagaimana kabar Naruto san?" Konan menghabiskan sendok terakhir cake rasa bluberry kesukaannya. Konan tersenyum jahil melihat pipi tembam Hinata yang mulai memerah, jika sudah menyangkut senpai Hinata di kampusnya pasti wajahnya akan merah karena malu.

"Di-dia sudah bekerja ke Kiri.."

"Apa?!" Konan mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biar ku tebak, kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu kan Nee?" Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"..." Hinata terdiam, dia merasa menyesal tidak mengatakannya sebelum Naruto –orang yang diam-diam dia sukai sejak dua tahun yang lalu pergi bekerja di Kiri, Konan sebagai satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui rahasianya sebenernya ingin membantu, tapi Hinata melarangnya. Karena Konan adalah orang luar, orang yang tidak Naruto kenal, akan terasa aneh jika tiba-tiba membantu Hinata. Lagipula, Hinata sudah menyerah sejak Naruto bilang kalau dia baru akan berpacaran jika sudah matang dan siap berkeluarga. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang ingin berpacaran dengan Naruto secepatnya dan menikah secepatnya. Pria pirang itu masih ingin bebas menjadi bujangan.

"EEHHH?!" Hinata mendongak, melihat Konan terlihat begitu terkejut melihat layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa Konan-chan?" Hinata memandangi kohainya dengan wajah khawatir, dan takut.

"Emm.. Saso sudah di Konoha. Apa besok kau sibuk Hinata nee?" ekspresi Konan berubah dari wajah terkejut ke dalam mode ceria. Hinata menggeleng, poninya bergerak lucu ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Baiklah.." mata Konan kembali ke ponsel Android kesayangannya.

_Beb, besok ketemuan yuk.. aku ajak Hinata nee ^_^_

_-Konan-_

Beberapa detik kemudian datang balasan dari Sasori.

_Yaudah, ketemuan di toko buku ya? Ada yang mau ku beli beb =v=_

_-Sasori-_

Konan menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku.

"Besok ya nee.. KonohaMedia jam 10 pagi, bisa kan?" Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

10 – 02 – 2012 , KonohaMedia.

Begitu datang, Hinata langsung berkutat di stand novel-novel remaja, dimana dia sangat berharap suatu hari nanti bukunya ada berada di salah satu rak. Sambil terus memilih judul yang mungkin isinya semenarik covernya, kadang dia mengambil satu buku lalu membaca sinopsisnya, membuka halaman pertama, namun jika tidak tertarik dia langsung mengembalikkannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Sampai di ujung rak, mata pearlnya menangkap sosok yang begitu familiar, berambut merah dan bertatto di dahi kirinya. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, bukan karena takut tapi debaran semacam ini mirip sekali ketika dia berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Gaara menemukan novel fiksi ilmiyah yang ia cari-cari selama ini, begitu terbuai dengan tulisan sang novelis pujaan, Gaara hampir seperti patung, diam tidak bergerak. Sementara gadis bersurai indigo yang sejak semenit memandanginya sama sekali tidak digubris, selain dingin sepertinya Gaara adalah tipe orang yang tidak peka.

Beberapa meter di pintu masuk, sepasang kekasih berambut biru dan merah berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki KonohaMedia, beruntung suasana tidak begitu ramai, merekapun leluasa bergerak.

"Haduh, kau ini bodoh ya? Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat?" Konan menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya.

"Sudah ku bilang, dia bahkan hilang sebelum aku bangun."

"Pokoknya kita temui dulu Hinata nee, baru mencari 'Tuan Bangsawan' huh" Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kekasihnya ini terlalu khawatir pada sepupunya.

.

.

Hinata meletakan tangannya di depan dada, memandang Gaara dengan tatapan mendamba. Ini sangat aneh bagi Hinata, dia baru kali ini melihat lelaki berambut merah di depannya, tetapi dia seperti mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan pria tinggi jangkung itu. Seperti mereka jauh pernah bertemu sebelum ini, bukan saat di cafe Chidori waktu itu, Hinata yakin sekali entah kapan, pria didepannya ini memiliki sesuatu yang sama seperti dirinya. Bagai magnet kutub utara yang tertarik dengan kutub selatan, Hinata tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Dia ingin memastikan perasaan apa yang sedang menderanya saat ini.

Perlahan sekali kakinya berjalan mendekati Gaara, satu tangan lainnya mulai terangkat ingin menyentuh pundak kiri si pria dingin. Tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sampai tangan Hinata menepuk pundak Gaara.

"Gaara!"

"Hinata nee!"

Keduanya terkejut ketika nama mereka masing-masing dipanggil, dari belakang Hinata ada Konan dan Sasori. Hinata gugup melihat sepasang kekasih itu berjalan mendekati mereka, sementara Gaara yang dengan ekspresi santainya melihat Sasori yang berjalan disamping Konan. Matanya beralih pada gadis yang menunduk, poninya menutupi wajah yang memerah, Gaara sempat berpikir gadis ini sedang sakit karena mukanya begitu merah.

"Gaara? Loh? Kalian datang berdua?" Konan menuntuk Gaara dan Hinata bergantian.

Gaara dan Hinata menggeleng kompak.

Dalam hati, Hinata tidak menyangka kalau orang ini dikenal oleh Konan.

"Hanya kebetulan,," Hinata berbicara pelan sekali.

"Kebetulan yang aneh.." Sasori melihat mereka berdua bergantian.

"Sudah-sudah yang penting sepupuku tercinta sudah ketemu" Konan memeluk lengan Gaara, Sasori hanya melihat dengan jengah. Dia berganti melihat Hinata yang masih belum mengangkat wajahnya. Gaara tersenyum memaklumi sepupu kesayangannya yang senang bermanja-manja padanya.

"Jadi kau Hinata Hyuuga? Senpai Konan di Komunitas Novelist?" Sasori mengulurkan tangannya setelah Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku Akasuna Sasori" mata hInata membulat, wajahnya bersemu merah, sangat tipis tapi bisa Gaara melihatnya.

"Ja-jadi? K-Kau..." Hinata syok mendapati teman social networknya berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka saling mengenal karena Konan, Sasori yang berada jauh di Suna, kadang meminta bantuan Hinata bila kekasihnya itu sedang merajuk, bukan hanya sampai disitu, mereka juga sering melontarkan joke-joke lucu, malahan hubungan mereka yang begitu akrab di twitter membuat Konan kadang cemburu, walaupun perempuan manis itu tidak menampakkannya secara nyata, karena dia percaya Hinata nee tidak akan macam-macam pada kekasihnya. Senpainya itu memiliki kriteria yang rumit untuk seorang pria yang bisa mencuri hatinya.

"Hai tante mata putih ^_^" ujar Sasori tanpa dosa. Jika ini tertulis di mention twitternya, Hinata akan langsung memberikan emot tendangan mautnya. Mereka tertawa setelah Hinata meninju lengan Sasori, sungguh Hinata bersumpah itu refleks, bukan menggoda tapi Hinata memang sebal di panggil begitu oleh pria cantik yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya.

"Hei, mereka melupakan kita =_=" Konan berkata dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Sasori langsung melihat pada Konan.

"Kau juga begitu jika sudah bertemu dengan panda itu, melupanku yang cantik ini" Sasori menunjuk Gaara, nada bicaranya dibuat sesedih mungkin.

"grrr.. sudahlah, nah sepupu 'tuan bangsawan panda', kenalkan ini Hinata Hyuuga nee.. orang yang sering ku ceritakan padamu, ingat?" Konan bosan menanggapi rajukkan kekasihnya yang menurutnya mengada-ada.

Hinata menatap Konan bingung. Tidak disangka, Gaara mengangguk.

"Sabaku Gaara"

"Hyuuga Hinata" keduanya pun bersalaman. Saling memandang sebentar lalu kembali melepaskan tangan.

Tanpa disadari keduanya, Konan memaksa Sasori sedikit merendah agar dia bisa berbisik pada lelaki itu.

"Pokoknya mereka harus jadian!"

-TBC-

Maaf ya kalau ada typo, menerima Saran – Kritik – No Flame ^_^

NB :

FF TRIED TO WALK ada 3 BAB yang masing-masing dengan pairing berbeda. GaaHina – ItaHina – SasuHina. Dengan cerita yang saling sambung. Disini udah muncul hints nya sasuke walaupun belum terlalu jelas karena kepentingan tertentu, wkwkwk ntar juga ada hints-hints lain supaya tidak terlalu bingung buat chapter depannya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tried To Walk [edited] ( CLG )**

**Bab I " Learn Of Love "**

**Pairing : Gaara – Hinata**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Sedikit Supranatural.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Based True Story Dengan Sedikit Perubahan Yang Dibutuhkan.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : F.C**

.

.

10 – 2 – 2012 **Food Court Plaza Konoha**

_Double date._ Bisakah dibilang begitu? Hinata hanya pasrah saat Sasori mengajak Konan menempati sebuah meja paling ujung dengan meja yang dia tempati bersama Gaara sekarang. Sementara si rambut merah hanya diam sambil menyedot milk shake strawberry di depannya, Hinata pun tak kunjung mencari topik pembicaraan, padahal mereka sudah diam tak bersuara sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"M-Maaf..." Gaara mendongak melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat takut. Apa penampilannya yang terkesan sadis sudah menakuti perempuan manis ini?

"Hng?"

"Ja-jadi.. emm emm.." laki-laki didepannya ini hanya menyeringai tipis.

"Ada sesuatu disini" jemari Gaara menyentuh lembut ujung bibir Hinata, rupanya ada sedikit remah roti yang menempel di bibirnya. Hinata memerah, malu. Kenapa dia begitu bodohnya tidak menyadari kalau wajahnya sekarang begitu kacau?

"Apa kabar Hinata?" tanya Gaara dengan kalem.

.

"Mereka terlihat kacau" ujar Sasori sambil menopang wajah kanannya dengan tangan kekarnya.

"Yeah, Hinata nee terlalu pemalu, dan 'tuan bangsawan' terlalu pendiam" Konan, bergaya sama dengan Sasori hanya dia menggunakan tangan kirinya, berdua memandangi 'calon pasangan' yang ingin mereka satukan.

"Aku pikir dengan zodiak mereka yang sama, mereka bisa langsung cocok"

"Ku pikir juga begitu"

.

"Sejak kapan tiba di Konoha?" ucap Hinata tenang, dia merasa tidak takut lagi dengan wajah Gaara yang mulai menjinak (?).

"Dua hari yang lalu.."

"Berapa lama akan disini?"

"Satu minggu" Hinata diam, dia bingung harus bertanya apa lagi.

"Umurmu dua tahun diatasku kan?" Hinata mengangguk. "Mau ku panggil apa? Kaasan? Khekhekhe" Hinata pura-pura cemberut, apa dia memang terlalu tua sampai orang didepannya ini memanggilnya 'kaasan' ? Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tangan putihnya mengelus pipinya, walaupun sudah 22 tahun tapi Hinata yakin belum banyak keriput di wajahnya, kan dia rajin ke salon.

"Berarti kau harus menikah dengan Konan jika ingin memanggilku begitu" jawab Hinata santai.

"Eh?" awalnya Gaara sedikit terkejut, tetapi kemudian dia ingat. Konan, sepupunya kadang-kadang memanggil Hinata dengan panggilan 'Kaasan' mengacu pada sifat keibuan Hinata dan seberapa baiknya jika perempuan tembam ini memberi nasehat pada sepupunya. "Yang benar saja, aku masih ingin hidup" Hinata terkekeh, dia tahu seberapa over protektifnya Sasori pada Konan.

"Terserah kau saja Gaara-kun" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang sebelumnya.

"Kupanggil 'istriku' saja, bagaimana?" mata beriris ungu muda itu membulat, syock!

"hemm.. baiklah 'suamiku' " Hinata menanggapinya dengan tenang. Wanita berambut panjang ini sama sekali tidak menganggap serius pernyataan orang yang baru di kenalnya selama beberapa jam ini. Hanya bermain-main, dan semakin jelas maksud Gaara setelah dia mengatakan alasannya kenapa dia ingin memanggil Hinata seperti itu.

"Kau sudah dianggap seperti ibu oleh Konan, dan aku.. tidak mungkin membiarkanmu mejadi _single parent_" Gaara mengatakan hal itu sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan membantu mengawasinya.." Hinata menarik kesimpulan kalau Gaara begitu menyayangi sepupunya.

"Kenapa tidak menikah saja dengannya?" Iseng. Hinata bertanya seolah dia sedang mengobservasi narasumbernya demi sebuah berita, berlebihan? Sedikit.

"Kami sepupu, kau ingat?" Gaara merubah ekspresinya menjadi sedikit seram, horor, menakutkan.

"Sepupu masih bisa menikah kok" Hinata masih dengan ekspresi kalemnya, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kesal. Atau cemburu? Hinata pun tidak tahu.

"Tsk, apa Konan pernah cerita kalau waktu kecil dia menyukaiku?" sungguh Hinata sekali berteriak, dia tidak tahan. Perasaan ini begitu aneh, dia merasa nyeri di hatinya seketika setelah Gaara bicara hal itu. Demi vanilla latte yang begitu membuat Hinata kecanduan kopi (?) dia tidak mengerti perasaannya pada laki-laki bertato Ai di jidatnya yang lebar ini.

"Ya, dia pernah melakukannya" Hinata menyesap Expresso yang sudah dingin. Dia menyesal kenapa memesan jenis kopi yang tidak ia sukai, itu semua karena food court ini begitu minim pilihan minumannya. Hinata menghela nafas, membuang pandangannya dari tatapan Gaara yang menusuk.

"Dia gadis yang rapuh, aku hanya bersikap sebagai pelindung yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan dari ayahnya"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Tentang keadaan rumah Konan yang kurang baik, sudah dia dengar semuanya, ayahnya yang pemabuk, ibu yang tidak peduli dengannya dan hanya memikirkan pekerjaannya. Bertolak belakangan dengan Hinata yang mendapat kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tuanya, walaupun Hinata menganggap nasibnya tidak lebih beruntung dari Konan yang memiliki banyak saudara yang begitu mencintainya, melindunginya.

"Ya.. aku tahu"

Tangan Gaara terulur, meraih dan menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata, meremasnya pelan. Hinata menatap mata Gaara. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya selama kami jauh" Gaara tersenyum. Sementara sang perempuan hanya diam, seolah lehernya terikat sesuatu yang transparan, dia tidak bisa berbicara apapun.

"Waoow sudah sampai disini rupanya?" Sasori tiba-tiba muncul menepuk bahu Gaara yang terlihat kurus. Hinata dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Gaara sebenernya tidak terima kehilangan kehangatan tangan gadis itu, tapi apa boleh buat, bocah ini mengganggu situasi yang hampir romantis.

"Nee, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Konan meletakan dua tas belanjaan yang dia bawa ke lantai.

"Dari mana kalian?" Gaara juga melihat ke tas belanjaan Sasori.

"Ck, sangkin keasikan kencan kalian ngga sadar kalau kami pergi belanja?"

"K-Kami tidak kencan kok.." Hinata mencoba meluruskan benang kusut diantara dia dan Gaara.

Ketiga pasang mata itu kompak melihat ke arah Hinata. Dua tatapan menggoda, dengan seringaian tipis tidak terdefinisi atau pura-pura tidak terdefinisi oleh Hinata dan satu tatapan kesal dari orang yang duduk didepannya.

"Istriku, kau tega sekali padaku"

"NAAANNIIII?" koor Konan dan Sasori, mulutnya terbuka sampai rahangnya hampir lepas.

"Eh?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, Saudara-saudaraku, ku umumkan ya.. kalau gadis di depanku ini.. sekarang.. resmi jadi istriku.." ujar Gaara tanpa dosa.

.

.

Langit sudah mulai senja, mereka berempat memutuskan pulang. Gaara menyetir dan Hinata duduk di bangku disampingnya sementara Sasori dan Konan sedang bermesraan di jok belakang. Sama sekali tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan yang sedang melepas rindu, Hinata hanya diam dan matanya lurus menatap ke depan. Gaara dengan gaya kerennya menyetir dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya di tekuk menopang kepalanya dengan malas. Sebenarnya dia mau sendiri saja mengantar Hinata tapi entah disengaja atau tidak, ban mobil yang dibawa Sasori kempes. Konan merajuk ingin cepat pulang dan akhirnya mereka sampai di kondisi ini.

Hinata mengecek time yang ada di ponselnya, 18.30.

"Jam malam?" tanya Gaara tanpa melihat ke arah Hinata.

"Tidak.. Ha-hanya aku belum menyiapkan makan malam" _tapi buat apa, aku kan sudah tinggal sendirian sekarang_. Sambung Hinata dalam hati.

"Buat apa? Bukannya kau tinggal sendirian?" Hinata terkejut. Darimana lelaki tanpa alis ini tahu? Ia melirik Gaara dengan takut-takut.

"Oh, maaf... aku tidak sengaja.." Gaara menjadi gugup.

"Mind reader?" kata Hinata pelan. Dan Gaara hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku membuatmu takut?" laju mobil Gaara masuk kedalam sebuah kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal Hinata, darimana Gaara tahu? Bukan dari membaca pikiran, tapi Konan yang memberitahu tadi.

"emm.. ti-tidak.. a-aku sudah terbiasa.." kepala Hinata menengok sedikit ke belakang. Gaara pun paham, pasti Sasori sering melakukannya pada istrinya ini.

Konan menikmati obrolan GaaHina, dia tersenyum manis.

"Mereka seperti tinggal di bumi ini berdua.." bisik Sasori sambil menempelkan dahinya di dahi konan, sedikit menggoda pacar imutnya.

"Bahkan sepertinya mereka lupa pada kita.." Konan menimpali, kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Sasori.

Mobil Gaara berhenti di sebuah rumah minimalis bercat ungu muda. Keadaan rumahnya gelap, hanya lampu teras yang menyala otomatis jika gelap. Hinata melepaskan safebelt dengan susah payah, Gaara hanya melihat gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Setelah terlepas, dia menggenggam tas tangannya.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun.." ucap Hinata malu-malu. "Konan chan, Saori chan.. aku turun dulu.." Sasori mendelik, tidak menyangka Hinata akan meledeknya sekarang. Tapi berhubung moodnya sedang bagus diapun tidak keberatan.

"Aku boleh mampir?" tanya Gaara, Hinata terdiam. Kedua manusia di jok belakang cengo (?)

"..."

"Sebentar saja.." Senyum yang Gaara tunjukkan membuat Hinata mau tidak mau berkata iya. Hinata turun lebih dulu.

"Hei, kau gila 'tuan bangsawan'?" Sasori memegang bahu Gaara.

"Sebentar saja, aku harus memastikan sesuatu Sas.." Gaara segera turun dari mobilnya menuju Hinata yang menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Kenapa dia?" Konan jadi penasaran.

Sasori hanya diam, dia tahu maksud Gaara.

.

Gaara melihat ruang tamu yang tidak begitu besar, hanya ada dua sofa putih sedang dengan meja kayu di tenggahnya. Ruangan di sebelahnya adalah ruang keluarga dengan sebuat televisi layar masuk lebih ke belakang, ada sebuah dapur mungil dan disanalah Hinata menyiapkan secangkir teh.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Hinata.." posisi Hinata yang awalnya membelakangi Gaara, menoleh ke sumber suara.

"emm,, baiklah.."

Gaara kembali memperhatikan rumah Hinata, ada sebuah tangga kayu yang sederhana mungkin menuju kamar Hinata dan balkon.

"Kau mau naik?" tanya Hinata setelah Gaara hanya terdiam di ujung tangga.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu, ayo aku antar.." Hinata mendahului Gaara naik tangga. Hanya ada 22 anak tangga, sampailah Gaara di kamar Hinata yang bernuansa serba hijau yang hampir mirip dengan warna mata Gaara. Tidak ada sekat, tangga ini langsung menuju kamar dengan kamar mandi di ujung ruangan. Kacanya buram tapi ia yakin bisa terlihat jika ada yang mandi didalamnya. Kakinya berjalan menuju balkon yang berpintu kayu tebal.

'Aman' Gaara membatin.

Hinata sama sekali tidak merasa curiga, dia cukup senang ada orang yang mau melihat-lihat kamarnya. Terlebih jika dia mempunyai perasaan khusus pada orang itu. Manik ungu Hinata memandang Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara berdiri membelakangi balkon, melihat pada Hinata yang sepertinya sedang melamun sambil menatapnya.

Rambut Gaara yang berantakan tertiup angin malam lembut menjadi pemandangan indah bagi Hinata. Seakan menemukan seseorang yang sudah lama hilang, Hinata ingin lebih lama bersama orang ini. Tanpa sadar lagi-lagi Hinata mendekati Gaara, tangannya tertahan di udara sebelum sampai meraih pipi Gaara.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya dirimu Hinata. Tetapi, aku yakin kita di takdirkan bersama.." tangan kiri Gaara meraih tangan Hinata di udara menggenggamnya dengan posesif. Tangan kanannya nyaman di pinggang gadis itu. Muncul semburat merah muda yang tipis di wajah Hinata "jika di kehidupan ini aku gagal lagi, aku... akan menunggumu di kehidupan berikutnya.. bersabarlah untuk takdirku Hinata.." Gaara mulai memeluk gadisnya. "kau adalah milikku.."

Mata Hinata terbuka dengan sempurna. Tiba-tiba ia menemukan tubuhnya terbaring di tempat tidur. Sosok Gaara bagaikan ilusi atau sekedar mimpi andai saja dia tidak menemukan pria itu terbaring disebelahnya.

.

"Apaan? Telepati?" Konan pindah ke jok depan sementara Sasori turun dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Konan, kursi supir.

"Hn. Gaara.. merasakan 'sesuatu'.." Sasori mulai mengemudikan mobil Gaara dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Haiiii" Konan sama sekali tidak merasakan firasat buruk. Dia tahu sepupunya itu aneh, tetapi sempat kepikiran sih bagaimana nanti Hinata disana?

.

"Ga-Gaara-kun.. daijobou?" Hinata menggerakan tubuh Gaara pelan-pelan. Apa tadi mereka pingsan bersama-sama. Kenapa mendadak Hinata jadi lupa, pakaian mereka masih utuh jadi tidak mungkin pria ini telah memperkosanya. Tetapi.. memang dua kancing kemeja Hinata terbuka.

Hinata menatap diam pria yang terlihat tidur nyenyak itu.

"..." hanya dengkuran halus yang Gaara keluarkan.

Tanpa ragu, Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun terlelap.

.

.

11 – 02 – 2012 **Rumah Hinata, dini hari.**

Gaara terbangun. Awalnya dia tidak ingin milik siapa tempat tidur beraroma lavender ini, matanya mengerjap membiasakan untuk menatap benda-benda di sekelilingnya.

"Akkhh" Gaara memegangi kepalanya. Dia kembali merasa nyeri yang begitu dahsyat menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Tubuhnya meringkuk di karpet. Matanya terpejam menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Sungguh dia tidak ingin kambuh di tempat seperti ini.

Terganggu dengan suara rintihan, Hinata segera bangun dan mencari sosok Gaara. Tubuhnya bergetar melihat Gaara yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Aaghhh aahhh" Tidak tahu apa yang harus Hinata lakukan, dia hanya memeluk Gaara, dan mencoba menenangkan Gaara. Dia tidak terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini, wajahnya begitu panik dan tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Sama halnya dengan Gaara, seolah monster di dalam tubuhnya berhenti mengamuk karena sosok Hinata yang memeluknya, Gaara mulai merasakan sakit kepalanya berangsur hilang. Nafasnya terengah-engah, keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya melemas pasrah dipeluk oleh Hinata.

Gadis yang semula takut itu mulai tenang. Airmata yang seolah menetes tanpa ia tahu sebabnya mulai berhenti. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Seperti dia pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya, Hinata memeluk Gaara dengan erat, sangat takut jika laki-laki berambut merah ini bisa menghilang.

"Ja-" Hinata mengatur nafasnya yang juga tersengal-sengal, jantungnya yang semula berpacu dengan kencang mulai menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Ja-Jangan ... hhh hhh"

Mata Gaara terbuka sedikit, wajahnya terkulai di bahu Hinata, bahkan dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantung Hinata yang terburu-buru.

"Jangan.. tinggalkan.. aku... lagi.."

Gaara tersenyum lembut, dia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh Hinata tapi tenaganya hilang. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata, mengistirahatkan tubuh lemahnya di pelukan Hinata.

Lanjut? Delete? ^_^

**a/n :**

**hai hallo.. sebenernya agak sedih fict ini kurang tanggapan di chapter sebelumnya. Padahal ratingnya sampe hampir 300. Yah mungkin Ffnya ga bagus ya ^_^ Tapi entah kenapa aku pingin ngelanjutin cerita ini. Maaf ya kalau ga jelas.**

**Thanks alot buat Zian (ini lanjutannya yaa) dan Yurayuki (iya maaf kalau kecepetan, ini diusahakan lambat hehehe)**

**REVIEW? ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tried To Walk ( CLG )**

**Bab I " Learn Of Love "**

**Pairing : Gaara – Hinata , Sasori - Konan**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Sedikit Supranatural.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Based True Story Dengan Sedikit Perubahan Yang Dibutuhkan.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : F.C**

.

.

"Jangan.. tinggalkan.. aku... lagi.."

Gaara tersenyum lembut, dia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh Hinata tapi tenaganya hilang. Dia hanya bisa menutup mata, mengistirahatkan tubuh lemahnya di pelukan Hinata.

~*oOo*~

10 – 02 – 2012 **Hotel Konoha. Room 201, Pukul 20.00**

Ceklek.

Pintu kamar terbuka, siluet dua anak manusia berdiri dengan perbedaan tinggi badan yang sangat mencolok. Bayangan yang lebih tinggi melangkah masuk lebih dulu, menyalakan lampu di saklar dekat pintu.

"Ya ampun, berantakan sekali" komentar yang lebih pedek 20 cm, Konan. Matanya melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan.

"Maaf deh, lagi males" Sasori melepaskan sepatunya asal-asalan lalu duduk di sebuah sofa. Ia terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat. Tubuh mungil itu berlari kecil ke sudut ruangan, membuka pintu kulkas dan mencari sebotol air mineral. Setelah mengambilnya segera ia berikan untuk Sasori.

"Sasori kun, kau terlihat aneh.." Konan melihat pacarnya yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Ada.. sebuah bayangan di depan pintu" Konan tiba-tiba merasa merinding.

"Si-siapa?"

"Shinigami.."

"WHAT?!" kepala berambut biru itu menoleh kebelakang dengan takut-takut. Tidak ada apapun yang terlihat di matanya, lalu dia kembali melihat kekasihnya. Otaknya mulai berpikir, Shinigami kalau begitu pasti ada kabar buruk yang akan menimpa seseorang. Seseorang di sekitar Sasori.

"Kau tau 'dia' datang untuk siapa?" kedua tangan Konan berkeringat dingin.

"Kami tidak tahu"

"Oh, jadi Gaara juga melihatnya?" Sasori mengangguk. "A-apa Gaara ke rumah Hinata nee untuk-"

"Awalanya kupikir begitu" Sasori menyeringai. "Tetapi bukan itu saja yang dia maksudkan" lelaki berwajah imut itu menghela nafasnya puas.

"He-Hei! Jangan macam-macam Sasori, aku ngga bakal mau rate-M sama kamu!" Konan secepat kilat masuk ke kamar mandi-

BRAAKK!

-dan menutup pintunya sangat keras.

Sasori hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun jadi kekasihnya, sama sekali tidak berubah. Yah, agak kecewa juga sih kenapa kekasihnya ini sangat susah di ajak bercinta, padahal tidak usah di ragukan lagi kadar cinta mereka berdua. Tetapi Sasori amat mengerti bahwa perempuannya belum siap. Sebenernya selain untuk menggoda Konan, dia hanya ingin Konan mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak terlalu terbebani dengan adanya 'Shinigami' di dekat mereka. Yah.. Konan memang mudah sekali di alihkan, Sasori bersyukur dalam hati.

~*oOo*~

11 – 02 – 2012 **Rumah Hinata, Pukul 08.32**

Hinata terbangun, tubuhnya ditutupi selimut hingga batas dada. Sebentar matanya mengerjap-ngerjap mengingat kejadian semalam. Wajahnya menoleh ke sebelah kanan, ada sebuah kepala manusia lengkap dengan punggung lebarnya, rambut merah pasrah terjatuh di bantal berseprai putih. Hinata tersenyum dan memandangi punggung tegap milik Gaara, tangannya hampir menyentuh kaos Gaara, tetapi lagi-lagi diurungkannya. Wajahnya telrihat sedih, takut terlihat jelek dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

Gaara membuka matanya pelan, didepannya langsung tertampang bayangan tubuh Hinata yang sedang mandi menggunakan shower. Kacanya didepannya ini buram, tetapi masih berpengaruh pada Gaara, wajahnya merah menahan malu. Dia membalikan tubuhnya memunggungi bayangan Hinata, ia mati-matian menghentikan pikirannya yang mendadak hentai.

20 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dengan menggunakan terusan putih selutut, rambut panjang kebiruannya di sanggul ke atas. Tanpa memperdulikan Gaara yang sepertinya masih telrihat nyenyak, gadis itu bersiap ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Langkahnya begitu ringan persis seperti anak kecil. Hinata menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk sarapan. Biar cepat beres mungkin membuat sandwich lebih cepat. Tetapi terlebih dulu dia memasak air, mengambil empat potong roti tawar gandum di lemari. Sambil bersenandung pelan mengusir sepi, dia mengambil dua telur ayam dan menggorengnya mata sapi. Tangannya terampil ketika memotong sayur _lettuce_ menjadi sama bentuknya dengan roti tawar. Mengambil piring kecil dia memarut keju, dirasa cukup dia menambahkan beberapa potong bawang bombay. Dirasa semua bahan sudah siap untuk disusun, dia pun mulai menatanya dengan rapi. Tepat dia sudah menyelesaikan tumpukan terakhirnya tekonya berteriak. Menyiapkan secangkir green tea tidak pernah terasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, Hinata tersenyum mengingat orang yang nanti akan menemaninya sarapan.

.

Gaara baru selesai mandi dengan rambut basah, sebuah handuk putih pasrah saja bergelantungan di leher putihnya. Dia langsung turun menuju dapur begitu mendengar suara teko yang memekakan telinganya. Dilihatnya Hinata sedang menuangkan air panas itu ke dua cangkir, dan ada dua sandwich di sampingnya.

Gadis itu merasa ada yang memandanginya.

'_Kami-sama..'_ pipi Hinata merona. Dalam padangannya sekarang berdiri seorang berambur merah, beriris mata hijau _jade_, tubuh bagian bawahnya tertutupi kain berwarna merah bata yang di pakai asal-asalan untuk menutupi daerah terlarangnya, kai merah itu sukses menutupi sampai bawah pusar Gaara. Dan bagian atasnya juga masih sebuah kain dengan warna masih sama, satu sisinya dibiarkan menutupi bagian kiri sementara bagian kanannya di lempar ke belakang, menampakan perut Gaara dengan abs halus miliknya, tidak terlalu terlihat namun begitu sexy. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengan kepala Gaara, seperti tanduk domba ada di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mahkota bermata merah yang berbentuk bulat menghiasi rambut merah Gaara, dengan bentuk sedemikian rupa pas sekali seperti permanen.

"Hi... –nata.. na-ta.. Hinata." Gaara memanggil-manggil Hinata tapi Gadis itu seperti membatu. Tetapi bebrapa detik kemudian, Hinata menggeleng-nggeleng. Ia kembali menatap Gaara, sangat aneh karena penampilannya tidak seheboh dalam pikiran Hinata sebelumnya. Lelaki itu hanya memakai jeans yang dia pakai kemaren, hanya menutup risultingnya tetapi sepertinya Gaara lupa tidak mengaitkan kancingnya hingga terlihat merk boxer miliknya. Tubuh bagian atasnya hanya tertutupi handuk kecil, perut rata ber-abs Gaara seperti memanggil Hinata untuk menyentuhnya. Eh?

"H-Hah?" Hinata salah tingkah melihat Gaara sudah berada didepannya.

"Untukku?" Gaara mengambil satu buah sandwich dengan tangan kanannya. Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk. Cuek, tidak peduli penampilannya Gaara mengambil kursi tinggi dan duduk diatasnya. Hinata berdiri kaku di ujung konter dapur yang menyatu dengan meja makan didepan Gaara.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara dengan makanan penuh di mulutnya.

"Ti-tidak"

"Hn, sini duduk" Gaara mengambilkan sebuah kursi yang sama untuk Hinata.

Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan.

"..."

"..." mereka menikmati makanan dalam diam.

"Aku.. benar-benar.." Gaara berkata sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. ".. merasa.. kau.. adalah istriku" bisa diduga ekspresi Hinata yang tiba-tiba memerah, apalagi Gaara tiba-tiba menatapnya.

"Ha-Hah? Kau berlebihan Ga-Gaara kun.." Gaara tersenyum atau bisa dibilang menyeringai dengan tampan (?), tanpa rencana sebelumnya tangan Gaara mendorong tengkuk Hinata ke depan mendekati wajahnya, tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana reaksi Hinata nanti. Gaara menempelkan bibirnya di bibirnya mungil Hinata. Mata Hinata mebelalak lebar berbanding terbalik dengan mata jade Gaara yang terpejam menikmati bibirnya.

~*oOo*~

11 – 02 – 2012 **Hotel Konoha. Kamar 201, Pukul 08.45**

"Kira-kira mereka sedang apa ya?" Konan mengigit roti tawar berselai coklat.

"Bercinta mungkin?" Sasori berdiri di depan kaca, tubuhnya yan atletis segera tersembunyi dibalik kaos bercorak putih disisi kanannya. Rambutnya di biarkan acak-acakkan walaupun sebelumnya memang sudah disisir. Di duduk didepan Konan, mengambil roti yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

"Oia.. apa kau sudah menceritakannya pada Gaara?"

"Tentang apa?" Sasori mengambil remote tivi dan menyalakan benda kotak itu, memindah-mindah channel sampai akhirnya berhenti di program animasi Spongebob.

"Masa... lalunya? Emm entahlah sesuatu seperti masa di kehidupan dia sebelum ini sepertinya"

"Oh.. itu.. sudah, saat kami masih di Suna" Konan mengangguk mengerti. Sebenernya dia penasaran, tapi dia sedang malas bicara karena mulutnya masih penuh makanan. "Nanti kita kerumah Hinata, ada.. sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan dengannya" nada bicara Sasori tidak kalah serius dengan caranya menonton animasi favoritnya.

"Boleh saja sih.."

~*oOo*~

11 – 02 – 2012 **Cafe Chidori. Dapur, Pukul 09.25**

Seorang pria berambut pantat ayam sedang sibuk mengiris wortel yang akan dia gunakan untuk memasak sup pesanan salah satu pelanggan. Celemek putih seragam cafenya terlihat sedikit kotor karena noda kecap dan saos, dibalik wajahnya yang ketus dia sangat menyukai kegiatannya yang satu ini, selain bermain game dan tidur tentunya. Dia yang hidup hanya berdua dengan kakaknya, mau tidak mau harus mengerjakan urusan dapur jika kakaknya sedang tugas diluar kota.

"Sasuke!" Panggil seorang koki disebelahnya yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare_ secara gratis. Padahal pria bermasker dan berambut putih ini adalah si pemilik cafe yang merangkap jadi chef.

"Hn?"

"Sudah lama Itachi tidak datang kesini?"

"Hn. Dia sedang tugas keluar kota"

"Sendirian?"

"Tidak, bersama seseorang err.. yang punya luka melintang di hidungnya" Kakashi si pria bermasker itu mengangguk.

"Namanya Iruka"

"Yah itulah.." Sasuke menyelesaikan satu porsi sup ayam yang telah dipesan. Dengan hati-hati dia menuangkannya ke dalam mangkok. Dia mengambil nampan dan menaruh mangkok itu diatasnya.

TING!

Sasuke menekan bel.

"Pesanan meja 5 siaaapppp!" dengan terpogoh-pogoh seorang pelayan laki-laki berambut coklat dan bertato segitiga dipipinya mengantarkan pesanan itu.

"Thankss-UKE!" goda lelaki itu.

"NAMAKU SASUKE, ANJING JELEEKK!" Ujar Sasuke sambil mengacungkan garpu. Kakashi hanya memandang malas ke arah Sasuke yang sedang mendumel, jengkel.

~*oOo*~

11 – 02 – 2012 **Rumah Hinata, Pukul 09.21**

"Nnggghh.. hhh..."

Gaara merebahkan Hinata ke atas sofa tanpa melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka berdua. Tangan kanannya memegang leher Hinata, dan tangan yang satunya mulai turun menyingkap terusan putihnya. Paha putih Hinata mulai terekspose sedikit demi sedikit, tangannya terus naik mencapai pinggang, tepat diatas kain celana dalam Hinata.

"Mmmhh.. sshh mmhh" tangan Hinata balas meraba punggung polos Gaara dan absnya tanpa ragu. Pagutan itu akhirnya terlepas, bibirnya Gaara perlahan turun dileher Hinata, mengecup dan menghisapnya sampai muncul bercak merah di beberapa tempat.

Hinata mendesah menikmati sensasi yang baru dialaminya, namun tidak asing lagi. Tangan Hinata merangkak naik menyentuh kepala Gaara yang menekannya lembut.

"Aakkhh.." Hinata mendesah hebat ketika Gaara menciumi belahan dadanya. Hinata melenguh saat tangan Gaara sampai dipunggungnya dan melepas kaitan bra miliknya.

"Ga-Gaara... mhhh" Gaara kembali meraup bibir gadis di bawahnya, tertindih badannya.

"Ngghhh.." Gaara memijat payudara kenyal itu dengan pelan. Pijatan ringan ditanggapi desahan erotis yang keluar tanpa Hinata sadari, membuat Gaara semakin tertarik dengan apa yang akan Hinata lukan jika ia semakin keras memijatnya.

"Ahhh.. aahh Ga-Gaara kunn nhh" tangan Gaara meremasnya dengan kuat. Memelintir putingnya yang mulai mengeras karena terangsang.

Kaki Hinata memeluk pinggang Gaara dengan manja.

Hinata bukan lagi anak kecil, dia sudah sering menonton adegan dewasa. Ia pun tahu langkah-langkah bagaimana memuaskan pasangan, tidak salah karena dia hanya berpikir untuk membahagiakan siapapun pasangan atau suaminya nanti. Problem?

Tangannya pun mulai bereaksi ingin memanjakan milik Gaara dibawah sana.

"Akkhh.." Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya, punggungnya terangkat dan dadanya membusung saat mulut Gaara mampir menyapa nipple yang menggodanya. Tangan yang semula di punggungnya turun menarik celana Hinata kebawah.

"..."

"..."

"Lagi seru ya kayaknya..." bibir yang sedang saling mengecap itu terhenti ketika mendengar sebuah suara.

"Sa-Sasori?" Masih diposisinya, Gaara dan Hinata membeku di tempat. Tidak terbayangkan seberantakan apa posisi dan wajah mereka saat itu.

"Hinata nee.." Konan memandang Hinata dengan raut muka yang menyedihkan.

"BERBALIK!" Teriak Gaara. Nyali Hinata pun menciut mendengarnya.

Bagai titah seorang raja, kedua orang yang baru datang itu berbalik menghadap tembok. Gaara merapikan dirinya sendiri, juga membantu Hinata yang terlihat gemetaran setelah aksi mesumnya dipergoki teman-temannya. Gaara yang melihat raut ketakutan Hinata, menggenggam tangannya lembut dan merapatkan posisi duduk mereka, menyembunyikan kedua tangan yang bertautan.

"Sudah.." Ujar Gaara tenang. Kedua orang itu mendekati Gaara dan Hinata yang sudah rapi. Walaupun Gaara hanya bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana jeans kumel tapi itu sudah pemandangan biasa bagi sepasang kekasih itu.

Sasori dan Konan duduk di sofa yang satunya, berusaha melemaskan otot-otot mereka yang tadi menegang karena adegan hot. Konan memandang Gaara, dia tidak mengerti kenapa sepupunya ini jadi semesum begini. Setahu dia, selama 10 tahun kenal dengan pria bertatto Ai ini. Justru laki-laki inilah yang pikirannya paling polos dibanding lelaki yang bahkan lebih muda darinya, termasuk si Sasori yang usianya setahun dibawah Gaara.

"A-aku buatkan minum.." Hinata masih salah tingkah dan gemetar.

"Ga usah, kami bawa ini kok.." Sasori meletakan plastik putih berisi beberapa kaleng bir dan jus. Konan berpura-pura membantu Sasori mengeluarkan kaleng-kaleng itu ke atas meja karena tidak nyaman dibalas tatapan mematikan Gaara. Seolah-olah mata itu bisa berbicara

'_Jangan berkomentar soal tadi atau ku kebiri kekasihmu'_ Konan meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Yoo.. Jadi sedang apa kalian tadi?" tanya Sasori sambil meneguk birnya.

Hinata membatu. Gaara sudah mengeluarkan aura iblis andalannya sementara Konan berencana mengambil langkah seribu agar selamat dari amukan sepupunya.

.

.

Sasori tidak selemah itu. Tatapan Gaara yang bagi Konan sudah mencabik-cabik tubuhnya hanya seperti semut mengangkat mobil bagi Sasori, alias _ngga ngaruh_. Karena _death glare_ sadis dari wajah imutnya lebih terlihat Dewa Iblis. Gaara hanya mampu menghela nafas, tidak ingin meneruskan hal konyol ini.

"Hn. Ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Tsk. Gaara.. ini rumah si mata putih. Kenapa kamu yang sewot?"

"Karena aku suaminya." Jawab Gaara tegas. Bahkan dia tidak memberi waktu pada Hinata yang ingin mengeluarkan komentarnya. Sasori menyeringai, sebal.

"Ck, Aku cemburu.." Goda Sasori pada pasangan GaaHina. Konan melihat Sasori dengan tajam.

"Beb.. Jangan bilang kalian berdua yaoi-an" tanya Konan polos. Hinata menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Ih, Najis." Gaara dan Sasori menjawab dengan kompak. Malas menanggapi pertanyaan Konan yang juga seorang fujoshi amatir, membuat pria Akasuna itu mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang menjadi tujuan awalnya datang kerumah ini. "puuhh,, sudahlah. Daripada itu.. Gaara, apa kamu ingat cerita tentang kehidupanmu yang sebelumnya?"

Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, matanya malah tajam menatap sosok berjubah hitam didepan pintu. Sosok yang semakin hari semakin berani menampakan wujudnya, kini semakin jelas karena ada bayangan membentuk clurit-

'_Gaara.. jangan melihatnya seperti itu'_

'_Hn'_

Gaara berbalik melihat Sasori, "Tentu aku ingat. Memang kenapa?" jawabnya tidak berminat.

"Sekarang, aku sudah tahu kehidupanmu yang dahulu secara lengkap." Sasori menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya.

Mata _jade_ Gaara membulat. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam Hinata, merasakan gemetar. Gaara takut jika apa yang nanti dikatakan Sasori tidak sesuai perkiraannya sebelumnya. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan khawatir.

Bagaimana jika, ternyata bukan Hinata-lah orang yang selama ini ia cari?

"Kau mau mendengarnya Gaara?"

"Hn. Ceritakan lah.."

**~*oOo To Be Continued oOo*~**

**A/N :**

Hai.. ini update cepat lhooo wkwkwk

Mau ku ceritain cedikit ya biar reader inget.

FF ini ada tiga Bab, dan bab pertama adalah pair Gaa-Hina. Selanjutnya ada ItaHina dan SasuHina. Tapi nanti juga ada tambahan slight pair IruHina di bab 2 dan 3.

Soal tokoh Gaara dan Sasori disini mereka punya kelebihan, yaitu Indigo. Mereka berdua sama-sama bisa melihat penampakan, telepati, melihat masa depan. Dan juga keduanya bisa mind reader tetapi di kekuatan ini, Gaara lebih unggul, dia sanggup menentukan pikiran mana yang boleh dibaca orang lain, dan mana yang tidak boleh. Dan Gaara bisa dengan mudah memblokir Sasori agar tidak membaca pikirannya, tapi dia bisa membaca pikiran siapa saja yang dia mau. Kelebihan lain dari Sasori, dia bisa melihat masa lalu terdalam dari seseorang setelah beberapa kali berbincang dengan orang tersebut, sementara Gaara tidak bisa melakukannya. Nah di chapter berikutnya nanti bakalan di ceritain gimana masa lalu / kehidupan masa lalu Gaara. Kayak apa? **Review** dong biar makin cepet updatenya heheheh

Makasih banyak buat : **Lovessta, flowers lavender, Michiko Rei, Yonaki, Ayzhar.**

**~*oOo 27 April 2013, 15.00 – 19.48 oOo*~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tried To Walk ( CLG )**

**Bab I " Learn Of Love "**

**Pairing : Gaara – Hinata , Sasori - Konan**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Supranatural.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Based True Story Dengan Sedikit Perubahan Yang Dibutuhkan.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : F.C**

**.**

**.**

"_Sekarang, aku sudah tahu kehidupanmu secara lengkap." Sasori menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya._

_Mata jade Gaara membulat. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam Hinata, merasakan gemetar. Gaara takut jika apa yang nanti diknatakan Sasori tidak sesuai perkiraannya sebelumnya. Hinata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan khawatir._

_Bagaimana jika, ternyata bukan Hinata-lah orang yang selama ini ia cari?_

"_Kau mau mendengarnya Gaara?"_

"_Hn. Ceritakan lah.."_

~*oOo*~

Sebuah kerjaan yang terletak di daratan yang kelak menjadi negara Rusia, hidup dengan rakyak yang makmur dan tentram. Kebahagiaan Sang Raja bertambah kala Permaisuri melahirkan anak pertamanya, seorang bayi laki-laki yang walaupun terlahir prematur namun begitu kuat, tubuhnya mungil tetapi raut wajahnya sangat berkarisma. Bayi tersebut diberkahi dengan nama Dimitri.

Si kecil beranjak dewasa. Di usianya yang kelima, rambut merahnya terlihat mencolok bersanding dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Dimitri kecil senang sekali bermain pasir, dan dia begitu terobsesi dengan laut.

Di usia yang kesepuluh, ia jatuh sakit. Banyak dukun dan orang pintar mencoba mengobatinya namun tidak ada satupun orang yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit pangeran.

Ada seorang gadis yang seumur dengan Pangeran mencoba untuk menyembuhkan teman bermainnya. Gadis berambut panjang dah beriris mata lavender itu berkata dengan air yang dia ambil dari danau suci, dapat menyembuhkan sakit pada pangeran maka iapun diperbolehkan membasuh seluruh tubuh Dimitri dengan air tersebut.

Di hari berikutnya, Dimitri benar-benar sembuh. Tubuh kecilnya berlari mencari ibunya dan ia ingin tahu siapa yang menolongnya. Sang ibu pun memberitahu, gadis yang sebaya dengannya bernama Harleen dari keturunan Ivanovich telah menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Dimitri begitu senang mengetahu jika yang menolongnya adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Dia sampai berkeliling istana dan mencari Harleen ke seluruh tempat biasa mereka bermain bersama, namun ia tidak pernah bertemu kembali dengan gadis itu. Selama itupun dia selalu murung.

Ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas, Pangeran Dimitri kembali jatuh sakit. Dari kepalanya tumbuh dua tanduk yang mirip tanduk domba. Ia semakin tidak mau muncul di hadapan penduduk, tetapi posisinya sebagai putra mahkota mengharuskan ia menjadi pengganti sang raja. Mau tidak mau demi meyakinkan rakyatnya dan betapa dia juga sebenarnya peduli dengan negara yang akan dia pimpin. Berhari-hari dengan menyamar sebagai rakyat biasa dan pakaian seadanya Dimitri berkeliling dari desa yang satu ke yang lain.

Seperti pagi ini dia bersiap-siap mengunjungi desa di pinggir laut. Diambilnya selembar kain berwarna merah bata, menyelimuti tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan kain tersebut, cukup di putar duka kali, ujung kain itu dimasukan ke bagian kiri perut bawahnya. Ia bertelanjang dada, sebuah kalung bermanik merah darah adalah satu-satunya kenangan dia bersama Harleen. Mematut bayangannya di cermin, memandangi sebuah tanduk yang melingkar di sisi kanan dan kirinya membuat Dimitri tersenyum miris. Diambilnya satu kain yang tersimpang diatas tempat tidur, memakainya sebagai tudung menyembunyikan kedua tanduknya, beberapa helai rambut merahnya dibebaskan dari kain tersebut. Diikatnya dibagian belakang, bagian kain yang tersisa diselampirkan menutupi dadanya yang bidang, tetapi tidak sanggup menutupi daerah perutnya.

Dengan berbekal sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah. Dia memulai tujuannya hari ini.

Dua jam berjalan akhirnya di sampai di pesisir pantai, angin laut menerpa tubuhnya. Sudah lama ia tidak berkunjung ke tempat favoritnya, untuk melepas rindu dan memutar kembali kenangan yang tersimpan jauh didalam memorinya Dimitri berjalan-jalan, sepanjang bibir pantai berpasir putih. Matanya menangkap beberapa kulit kerang, diambilnya salah satu diantaranya, kerang berwarna biru tua. Ia kembali melihat lautan lepas, pikirannya jauh melayang mengingat gadis kecil yang dulu pernah menemaninya bermain.

"AH!" Refleks Dimitri menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Kaki jenjngannya berlari mendekati sebuah batu karang, sedikit demi sedikit sosok yang tadi seperti berteriak nampak di mata _jade_-nya. Seorang gadis yang mungkin sebaya dengannya, tubuhnya telanjang. Wanita itu menekuk rapat kakinya yang berkulit pucat, rambut panjangnya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, ada rumput laut di bagian atas dan bawah tubuhnya.

Dimitri bersimpati, ia mendekati tubuhnya yang bergetar itu. Dengan pelan ia menepuk bahu si gadis, tapi reaksi yang didapatnya adalah si gadis semakin mundur ke belakang.

"Hei, Kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar Dimitri lembut.

Perlahan wajah gadis itu terangkat, dua buah manik mata ungu pucat menghipnotis sang _Jade_.

"Harleen?"

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Sasori terbatuk dengan suara keras. Gaara mengangkat alisnya tak suka karena Sasori terbatuk di tengah cerita.

"Ini minum.." Konan memberikan segelas air pada kekasihnya.

"Maaf.." Sasori merasa bersalah pada Gaara.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Hinata mencari jam dinding, 10.03. "Maaf, tapi aku ada urusan.." Hinata berdiri, tapi Gaara menahan tangannya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Em.. A-aku harus bertemu dengan.. teman.. SMAku.. yah.. be-begitulah.." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Aku ikut" Gaara ikut berdiri.

"He-Hei, ceritaku belum selesai.." Sasori terlihat kesal.

"Itu kan bisa nanti, lagian aku bosan.." Gaara menarik tubuh Hinata naik ke kamar tidur 'mereka'.

"Tsk, Sepupumu itu menyebalkan.." Sasori menyenderkan bahunya ke sandaran sofa. Konan tidak bisa berkomentar banyak, tapi otaknya berpikir.

"Bisa saja kan yang Gaara cari itu Hinata nee?"

"Hah?"

"T-tapi.."

"Belum saatnya Konan.. Mereka belum saatnya.." Sasori mengelus rambut pacarnya yang kelihatan ingin menangis.

~*oOo*~

11 – 02 – 2012 **Cafe Chidori, Pukul 11.08.**

Gaara berjalan disamping Hinata yang malu-malu karena baru kali ini dia ke cafe ini bersama seorang laki-laki, mana orang ini yang pernah ia pandangi untuk mencari inspirasi. Hinata mengigit bibirnya demi menahan kegugupannya. Sepanjang perjalanan tadi mereka hanya diam, Hinata hanya bisa menebak mungkin saja Gaara sedang memikirkan kembali cerita dari Sasori. Agak merinding juga awalnya, jadi sosok yang pernah dilihatnya pagi tadi mungkin saja Gaara di masa lampau. Aneh, karena gadis ini merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki indigo.

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja kosong bernomor 03.

Hinata kembali terpikir dengan sosok Harleen. Ciri-ciri yang Sasori sebutkan hampir 80 persen mengarah padanya.

'_Jangan kepedean Hinata'_ katanya dalam hati.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan dan Nona?" Seorang pemuda bertatto segitiga di pipinya menghampiri Hinata dan Gaara.

"Ada Sushi?" Gaara melirik name tag pelayan tersebut, Inuzuka.

"Maaf tidak ada" Kiba menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, Aku pesan Lemon Cake dan ... Vanilla Latte" Hinata mengembalikan buku menu. Si Inuzuka mencatat pesanan Hinata, "Lalu Tuan?"

"Aku Lemon Tea saja" jawab Gaara malas.

"Eumm ini sudah tiba makan siang, apa tidak sekalian pesan makan siang?" Inuzuka mencoba ramah.

"Ide Bagus. Aku mau Sushi-"

"Tapi tuan.."

"Gaara-kun.."

"Boleh saja.." Suara keempat menginterupsi ketegangan mereka bertiga.

"Sas.. Lu bisa?" bisik Inuzuka.

"Ga ada yang ga bisa buat gue" Balas Sasuke sambil menatap tajam pria bertatto Ai didepannya. Hinata hanya terdiam, dia seperti melihat aliran listrik yang menghubungkan mata Gaara dan Sasuke.

"Hn, ga pake lama" Jawab Gaara dengan nada dataarr, dan bisa dibilang barusan dia memakai bahasa yang kurang formal.

Sasuke membalas tatapan polos Hinata, mata Sasuke seperti berbicara _'Apa liat-liat? Naksir?' _Hinata langsung menunduk takut.

"Kau kenapa istriku?" Gaara memandangi Hinata yang terlihat gemetar.

"Che, masih muda udah kawin.." Inuzuka menggumam. Kedua pelayan itu meninggalkan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Emm.. Tidak apa-apa Gaara-kun" Tetapi Gaara tahu apa yang membuat gemetar begini, Sasuke Uchiha. Pelayan berambut pantat ayam, alay dan sok itu. Tapi lumayan manis dan bertanggung jawab. Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali melihat Hinata, mungkin dia cocok untukmu Hinata. Gaara membatin, ada rasa lega dan sesak merayapi ulu hatinya.

Beberapa meter dari cafe Chidori, seorang perempuan berambut pirang jalan dengan terburu-buru, tangan kurusnya membawa sebuah ipad, rambut panjangnya hanya diikat rendah, cardigan berwarna pink muda membalut kaos putih tipis didalamnya, celana tiga perempat berwarna biru menambah manis penampilan perempuan yang kira-kira berusia 21 tahun. Dia menarik nafas sebentar sebelum membuat pintu cafe,

Cling..

"HINAATAA!" perempuan itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, supaya orang yang di maksudnya menyadari kedatangannya.

"Shion!" Balas Hinata dengan raut wajah ceria, tangannya melambai rendah sampai disamping wajahnya, senyumnya manis dan matanya tenggelam di kelopak matanya yang putih. Gaara menoleh ke belakang, melihat siapa orang yang memanggil Hinata begitu semangat. Tiba-tiba pria dingin itu menunjukkan raut tidak suka, sekali lihat dia bisa membaca sifat gadis ini.

Perempuan yang dipanggil Shion segeran mengambil tempat duduk disamping Gaara yang berhadapan dengan Hinata, seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan lelaki dengan tinggi 180-an ini Shion langsung bercengkrama dengan Hinata.

"Ekhem!" Gaara merasa di acuhkan.

"EH, emm.. Shion kenalkan.. ini Gaara, Sabaku Gaara.. Dia.."

"Gaara, Suaminya Hinata" Gaara tersenyum satu detik lalu kembali merengut.

"Hah? Suami?" Shion memandang Hinata menginginkan penjelasan. "nanti aku ceritakan" ujar Hinata lirih, sementara Shion hanya mengangguk. "Hai, Aku Miko Shion. Salam kenal" Shion tersenyum dengan manis, inginnya sih biar Gaara tahu kalau dia juga tidak kalah cantik dengan Hinata, tapi bagi Gaara yang sudah terjerat cinta dengan Hinata, senyuman dari Miss Universe pun diragukan untuk menarik perhatiannya, apalagi jatuh cinta. Hinatalah yang akan menjadi perempuan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

"Silahkan.." Inuzuka datang dengan pesanan mereka, pertama dia menyajikan seporsi sushi dan lemon tea, kemudian vanilla latte dan lemon cake. Inuzuka Kiba mengerling menggoda Shion, sementara san target hanya menggidik, "Kelilipan ya?" sindir Shion.

"Hehe, mau pesan apa nona?" Kiba berusaha cool.

"Melon Milkshake.." merasa di jutekin, Kiba langsung ngeloyor pergi.

"Emm jadi gimana Hinata? Bolehkan aku menginap? Besok aku ada _casting._ yah.. daripada aku tinggal di hotel kan mending numpang beberapa hari di tempatmu, ya kan?" Hinata mengangguk, temannya ini memang terobsesi ingin menjadi artis, lokasi _casting _ kali ini kebetulan berada tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata, Shion yang punya kebiasaan terlambatpun langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan baik.

"Boleh saja sih.. berapa hari Shion?" Hinata melirik Gaara yang masih memakan sushinya tanpa merasa terganggu.

"Dua hari aja kok, heheh. Hem.. jadi, Siapa ini Gaara Sabaku? Kalian menikah diam-diam?" Tanya Shion 'seolah' tertarik pada cerita bagaimana kedua orang ini menikah.

"Ti-tidak.. kami belum menikah kok.." Hinata blushing. Gaara yang tadi merasa namanya dipanggil hanya menatap Shion tidak suka. "Gaara-kun orang Suna, dia adalah sepupu Konan-" Shion mengangguk, dia tahu siapa itu Konan. "-Beberapa hari lalu dia ke Konoha dengan Sasori, dan.. kami bertemu.. lalu.." Hinata bingung harus menjelaskan bagian selanjutnya.

"Lalu kami 'kawin'.." Gaara menyeringai.

"He-Hei.. belum sampai situ Ga-Gaara kun.." Wajah Hinata bertambah merah.

"khekhekhe belum? Jadi kau mengharapkan yang lebih ya istriku?" Hinata bersumpah tadi Gaara mengerling genit padanya. Manusia yang awalnya dia kira sangat dingin kenapa bisa se-OOC ini ketika berdua dengannya? Hinata merasa ingin pingsan.

Shion hanya memandang diam dua orang yang saling bercengkrama itu, sangat akrab. Padahal bisa dihitung dengan hari dari awal mereka berkenalan, tetapi menurut Shion mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sudah kenal bertahun-tahun. Padahal dulu Shion sangat sulit mendekati dan berbicara akrab dengan Hinata yang punya sifat pendiam. Daripada dibilang 'ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan temannya' tatapan Shion lebih tepat dibilang 'cemburu, iri dan benci melihat sosok sahabatnya di rebut oleh orang seperti Gaara'.

"Moshi moshi.." Gaara menerima telfon. Hinata diam-diam mendengarkan percakapan Gaara. "Hn.. Hah? .. Ya.. Iya.. aku ke hotel.. Hn... Konan? Oh.. Ya.. nanti aku ke minimarket.. APA? Hn.. Hn.. Ok.." Gaara menutup flip ponselnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara yang sedang memandangnya "Hinata, aku pulang ke hotel ya.."

"Eh?"

"Yah.. lagipula ada dia kan, ga mungkin juga kita tidur bertiga.." Gaara melirik Shion dengan tatapan dingin "Hubungi aku kalau sudah sampai di rumah" Gaara berdiri, lalu mengecup dahi Hinata dengan perasaan sayang yang teramat dalam. "Aku pergi.."

Bersikap seperti pria _gentle_, Gaara menuju kasir yang lagi-lagi harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Bon meja nomor tiga please.." Gaar mengambil dompet di saku celananya.

"12.000 yen" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"... Kau masih single?" Gaara menyerahkan uang 15.000 yen.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengambil tiga lembar uang seribu yen untuk kembalian.

"Kau terlihat tampan" Ungkap Gaara jujur.

"Lu naksir ma gue?" Balas Sasuke tidak sopan. Gaara malah terkekeh,

"Ngomong apa sih lu, serius nih.. lu jomblo kaga?"

"Hn, Gue udah punya cewe. Dan.. gue straight.." Sasuke mengulurkan uang kembalian. Si rambut merah menerimanya dan langsung di taruh kembali ke dalam dompet.

"Sayang banget sih.. Padahal kalian cocok" Gaara menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata, yang langsung dibalas senyuman manis si gadis. "See? Dia cantik kan?" Gaara melihat Sasuke yang melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Hn."

"Jaga dia buat gue ya.. Daahh" Gaara langsung berbalik pergi keluar cafe.

"HEH!" Sasuke hampir berteriak. Tetapi Gaara sudah pergi entah kenapa, Si pantat ayam kembali melihat Hinata _'Ngomong apaan sih tu cowo'___Sasuke ngedumel.

~*oOo*~

11 – 02 – 2012 **Rumah Hinata, Pukul 17.30.**

"UAPAHH! KALIAN HAMPIR ML?!" Hinata buru-buru menutup mulut Shion. "Sssttt.. jangan keras-keras.." bisik Hinata. Shion dengan kasar menyingkirkan tangan Hinata yang beraroma lavender, pengaruh lotion malam yang dipakainya.

"Gila! Semua orang Suna emang sama aja!" Shion menggerutu, dia mengingat mantan kekasihnya yang kebetulan juga orang Suna, padahal jika mau mengakui, Shion juga orang asli orang Suna, walaupun dia dari SD tinggal di Konoha.

"Tidak kok.."

"Jangan bela dia Hinata. Kamu lupa sama Shikamaru? Dia juga hampir memperkosa gue" beginilah Shion jika ingat mantannya yang terakhir, selalu menggebu-nggebu, emosi dan hampir membanting laptop Hinata. Hinata termenung, dia berpikir jika Shikamaru tidaklah seburuk itu. Kenyataannya Hinata malah sekarang berteman dekat dengan Shikamaru karena bisa nyambung. Hanya sebagai sahabat karena Shikamaru juga sudah bertunangan dengan Ino, yang juga orang Konoha.

"Ta-tapi aku.. menyukainya.." Hinata mengatakannya dengan volume lirih.

"Please.. demi Gue, Hinata.. Jauhin dia ya.." Shion menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata, dengan suara parau dan mimik wajah yang begitu memohon "Aku ngga mau kamu bernasib sama kayak aku" mohon Shion lagi.

"... Ma-Maaf.. aku tidak bisa.." Hinata melepas kedua tangannya secara paksa. "A-Aku.. mencintainya .. Ka-Kau tidak bisa memaksaku, Shion.. Ini.. Hidupku.." Hinata meremas kerah piyamanya. Hatinya terasa sesak, kenapa Shion sampai melarang hubungannya? Bahkan Shion belum mengenal Gaara dengan baik, apa haknya melarang hubungan mereka. Tidak, Hinata akan berjuang untuk cintanya kali ini, tidak seperti pada Naruto yang hanya dicintainya secara diam-diam. Ia ingin mendapatkan cintanya yang sekarang, bagaimanapun caranya.

~*oOo To Be Continued oOo*~

**A/N :**

**Hallloooooo makasih yaaa yg kemaren Review,, hweheheh.. **

**Thanks banget buat : **

**Guest (ini ya lanjut^^), **

**Michiko Rei (#tendang ke iwa, kkk~~ ini update yaa.. review lagi, ok? Kkk~), **

**ochi nata-chan (hahah makasih.. suka? Bagus deh.. #eh ntar ya kalau aku bikinnya ada waktu byk pasti dipanjangin kok hehehe review again? Heheh), **

**Kirei-Neko (mmm dari judulnya tried to walk, sebenernya isinya tentang Hinata yang berusaha move on dari cinta pertamanya yaitu Gaara, ini mengacu dari kisahku sendiri.. maaf ya kalo kurang suka ^^, paling byk BAB satu mungkin sekitar 15 chapter heheh review again? ^^), **

**Aaind88 (arigatou udah suka.. silahkan.. ini lanjutannya.. review lagi yaa heheh ^^), icha (Gomen ya ^^ Hinata musti move on (?) kkk~), **

**mai chan (Hallo maaii, lam kenal juga, chiaki disini... aku bikin perchapter, tapi rutin kutulis setiap tiga hari sekali ^^, ne makasih maii.. review lagi oke?), **

**Ayzhar (disini Gaara itu dingin ke semua orang kecuali Hinata, masa iya ke orang yang disuka malah dingin? Ditendang dong entar sama hinata, kkk~ pertanyaanmu ku jawab di chapter lima ya ^^, arigatou.. review lg yaa), **

**ocha chan (iya.. ini lanjut tapi baru setengah demi kepentingan cerita, lanjutin di chapter depan ^^, review again?), **

**alice9miwa(apa yaa yg dibilang Sasori? Heheh baca aja ya chapter selanjutnya.. makasih, review again?)**

**maaf kalau ada salah2 nama ^^, **

**#iklan**

**Yang suka NejiSasu ayoo baca FFku 'Like A Diamond In The Sky' **

**Ada pairing SasuHina juga ^^ 'Hari ke 1000' , 'Music Class'.**

**Jangan lupa Review yaaa..**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Makasih yang kemaren udah review, bales dulu ya di awal, kl yg ga mau aja lewatin aja =v=)a. Maaf mengganggu~ #bow :

**Mai chan : **ini lanjut yaaaa ^-^

**Ayzhar : **Gaara mau kemana yaaa? ^-^)? Baca yaa, ga enak dong ya kalau di kasih spoiler #dor, boleeehh tanya aja ampe puas, kekekeke.. diusahain, kurang lebih... emmm 15 mungkin ^-^

**Michiko Rei : **okee ^-^)7 arigatou reviewnyaaaa

**Ocha chan : **makasih ^-^, bukan, justru shion GA SUKA sama Gaara, soalnya dia udah ngerebut sahabatnya (?) untuk di Bab ini, GaaHina kok, jd ga ada SasuHina, heheh tenang aja, Bab 3 nya baru SasuHina #dor

**Alice9miwa : **eumm ntar juga tau kalo bab ini udah kelar chapternya hehehe ^3^ Gaara suka sama Hinata, tapi dia belum ngomong langsung dan tegas sama Hinata ^-^)a cinta ngga yah.. aku jg ga tau #eh

**Azu-chan : **errr.. SasuHina di bab 3, bukan disini. Tenang aja.. disini GaaHina kok, Sasuke itu cuman bahan (?) spoiler buat bab 3, heheh gomenasai ^-^

**Fressia Athena : **Sayang.. Gaara.. emang .. yaahh... ini di archive angst, gomenasai ^-^

**Lilivencht17 : **Hai konan, wkwkwk udah dibilang jgn baca nih ff ^-^ Gaara menutupi perasaan aja ituuu.. sebenernya mah dia y ga rela ngelepasin Hinata #sotoy ya kan yaoi-annya Sasu itu Neji #plak entar di ending baru ku beliin ya ^-^)9

**Guess who : **hehehe makasih ^-^ tunggu ya kalo mood, aku bikin lagi (?) kebetulan Konan disini innocent (?) ga suka rate-M #plak ini angst... gomenasaaaaiiiii TTvTT

**Guavary'DarkLavender : **Hai ava senpai, hehe makasih reviewnya #terharu iya.. Hinata 27 desember, trus gaara 19 januari. Sama capricorn, sama juga kyk zodiakku _ #plak heheh arigatou #bungkuk2 ne,, faigtoo ^^)9

** : **ini lanjuutt ^^

**Ochi nata-chan : **#kasihreceh #eh nanti juga ketauan sebabnya, sabar ya nata-chan ^^)9 panjangin? Apanya? Rambutnya? #plak diusahakan ya.. hehehe ^^)9

YYOOOSSHHH chapter 1-4 =32 review,, woogghh makasih banyak ya buat yg review ^-^)a maaf ya jadi lama update, soalnya diem2 aku punya target review.. heheh buat bikin semangat ngetik aja sih, alur udah di otak jadi tinggal tulis aja heheh. Mungkin di chapter ini bisa nambah lebih dari tagetku deh.. hehehe makasih yang udah baca, review. Yah,, aku tau ini ff mungkin makin aneh ya alurnya jangan **segan kasih saran, masukkan, ato mungkin aku ada yang salah alur (?) review aja.. ga usah malu, ga usah takut. Gratis kok.** Hahahha. ENJOOOOOYYY~

**~*oOo*~**

**Tried To Walk ( CLG )**

**Bab I "Learn Of Love "**

**Pairing : Gaara – Hinata , Sasori - Konan**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Supranatural.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Based True Story Dengan Sedikit (Banyak) Perubahan Yang Dibutuhkan.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : F.C**

**~*oOo*~**

11 – 02 – 2012 **Rumah Hinata, 20.45.**

Shion baru saja menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan pergi tidur di kamar Hinata, sudah biasa jika si pemilik rumah harus membersihkan piring-piring kotor sehabis makan, sudah sewajarnya bukan, lagipula terus diikuti dan ditanyai macam-macam oleh Shion membuatnya risih. Malam hari seperti ini cocok sekali untuk merenung, setidaknya Hinata ada waktu untuk memikirkan perasaannya sendiri pada Gaara, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan apa maksud Gaara.

'_Apa dia pernah mengatakan suka padamu?'_

Tidak.

'_Jangan murahan Hinata'_

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengingkari semua hal yang sudah terjadi, ucapan dari Shion sungguh menyakiti hatinya, yah.. mau bagaimana lagi, Shion memang seseorang yang blak-blakkan.

Sssrrrrrrr

Setelah membasuh piring terakhir, dia berencana nonton tivi sebentar lalu tidur. Baru duduk sebentar ponsel yang dia simpan di kantong celana piyamanya bergetar, tanda ada telefon masuk.

"Moshi moshi.." Hinata mengangkat ponselnya sambil menyalakan televisi yang menayangkan berita malam.

"KAAA-SAAAAANNN" telinga Hinata mendenging seketika dia mengangkat telfon dari.. siapa lagi kalau bukan Konan.

"Hei.. Telingaku sakiitt.." Hinata mencicit sok sedih.

"Heheh, Gomenasaaaiii~~" balas Konan kembali melengking.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menonton tivi tanpa selera, pikirannya kosong mendadak, entah kenapa.

"Otousan pulsanya habis.. jadi dia beli pulsa dulu sama Saso-kun" Konan mengambil gelas berisi susu hangat dan meminumnya sedikit.

Pantas saja smsnya belum dibalas sedari tadi, "Soukka.." Hinata jadi kikuk, kalau dia Kaasan berarti Gaara itu Otousan? Seketika Hinata blushing memikirkannya.

"Eum.. Aku mau cerita Kaasan.." Konan merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa, "Sasori-kun melihat sesuatu di hotel.. bayangan hitam dan.. sudah mengikuti mereka beberapa hari ini.." Konan memejamkan matanya, dia mendengar helaan nafas dari ujung telefonnya, walaupun diam gadis itu tahu jika orang yang sedang diajaknya bicara sedang mendengarkan omongannya. Hinata terlalu pendiam.

"Shinigami.. kau tahu makhluk itu Kaasan?" Hinata menggeleng, dia sedikit lupa kalau Konan tidak mungkin bisa melihat bahasa tubuhnya, dia-pun menjawab "Tidak, apa.. maksudmu Konan-chan?"

"Malaikat Maut."

"..." perlahan bulu kuduk Hinata seperti berdiri, merinding.

"Sepertinya 'dia' ingin memberitahu Sasori, kalau dia musti hati-hati.. Tetapi belum tentu juga kalau Sasori lah yang menjadi target makhluk itu" Konan berpendapat. Setidaknya dia merasakan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada Sasori-nya, tapi jam segini belum pulang Konan jadi agak khawatir juga pada kekasihnya.

"A-Aku.. berdebar-debar.." Hinata meremas piyamanya. "... Sa.. Sakit sekali.."

"Kaasan.. Daijobou..? KA-"

" Hhh.. Hhh. Hhh.." Hinata memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, dadanya tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat, "Hhhh... Ko.. Konan.. chan.. Hhhh" Nafasnya seperti tercekat.. seakan paru-paru teremas, dengan susah payah Hinata berusaha untuk bernafas senormal mungkin.

"Kaasan.. Daijobou?" Konan hampir berteriak, dia khawatir jangan-jangan target yang sebenernya adalah Hinata? Apa mungkin? Padahal Gaara tidak melihat makhluk itu di rumah Hinata. Tidak, ini pasti ada sesuatu. Konan mengambil ponselnya yang lain di dalam kamar Sasori, ada lima miscall dari Gaara. Jangan-jangan...

"Moshi-moshi.." Konan mengangkat telfon dari ponsel yang tadi ia ambil di kamar.

_Gaara Calling.._

"KAU KEMANA SAJA BOCAH?!"

"A-ada apa.. Tousan?.."

"Pacarmu kecelakaan.. dia ada di rumah sakit.." Gaara memelankan suaranya setelah di tatap beberapa orang ditempatnya berdiri, beberapa suster dan pengunjung rumah sakit memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh. Juga suara Konan yang bergetar akibat emosinya yang tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Ja-jangan bercandaaa!" Konan berteriak, sampai Hinata yang masih kepayahan mengatur nafasnya pun mendengar teriakan Konan.

"Cepat kesini.. aku tunggu" PIK. Gaara memutuskan sambungan.

"HEEIII!" Konan ingin kembali meneriaki Gaara, tapi diurungkannya karena ada satu orang lagi yang harus di beritahu.

"Kaasan.. Sasori-kun kecelakaan.."

~*oOo*~

Banyak kejadian di hari ini membuat gadis itu lelah, sejak bertemu denga Gaara memang bisa dibilang hidupnya lebih asik dengan banyak bumbu-bumbu hidup yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dia rasakan. Bagaimana rasanya mendapat kasih sayang, perhatian, dan apakah boleh gadis itu menyebutnya? Cinta? Hinata masih ragu. Lagipula dia bukan Shion yang dengan mudahnya mendapatkan perhatian seorang lawan jenis, Hinata cenderung gelap dan menutup diri. Sebuah simbol bahwa dia ingin melapisi pertahanan hatinya yang rapuh, dan mudah terluka. Sayangnya banyak yang menyalah artikan jika Hinata adalah orang yang sombong dan angkuh.

"Bagaimana?" Hinata mendongakan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Menatap wajah yang sendu dan letih, "Gaara... Hei.. Gaara!" Konan kesal karena sepupunya ini malah memandang Hinata.

Lorong rumah sakit itu nampak sepi, sudah habis jam besuk namun kondisi Sasori yang belum bisa dipastikan karena penanganan dokter, mereka bertiga pun menunggu sampai dokter tersebut keluar dari ruangan Sasori. Sedari tadi Gaara yang mengurusi semuanya sebelum mereka berdua datang, tubuhnya lelah dan butuh asupan tenaga, dan saat melihat Hinata ada di depan matanya, tenaganya terasa penuh dan bisa menunjukkan senyumnya walaupun sedikit.

"Sasori baru saja sadar, sekarang sedang di periksa Kabuto.."

"Kabuto niisan? Dia sedang disini?" Gaara mengangguk. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata, kemudian Gaara duduk disebelah Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil perempuan yang sebenarnya belum menjadi miliknya secara lisan.

"Kau datang.."

"Mmm.. A-aku khawatir.."

Konan memilih mengintip di kaca kecil yang terletak di pintu ruangan Sasori, matanya menangkat Kabuto dan beberapa suster sedang memeriksa Sasori.

"Kau punya asma?"

"Eh? T-tidak.." Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, kedua tangannya menangkap bahu Hinata dan membawanya sampai mereka berhadapan.

"Disini.. terasa sakit kan?" Gaara mengambangkan tangannya di depan dada Hinata, hampir menyentuhnya tetapi Gaara kembali berpikir, ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Hah? Ya.. tadi.. sedikit.."

"Itu berarti kau sudah terhubung dengan kami." Gaara menjauhkan tangannya dari Hinata, takut jika dia tidak bisa menahan pikiran mesumnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Gaara menyeringai.

"Kau.. bisa merasakannya ketika salah satu kami berada dalam bahaya.. ah.. aku terharu.." Hinata membatu.

"Ta-tapi aku bukan cenayang atau-"

"Tidak perlu menjadi orang seperti itu ketika kau menyayangi seseorang" Gaara memutuskan menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata saja untuk –setidaknya menyalurkan hasratnya menyentuh hal lain di tubuh Hinata.

'_Kenapa gue mesum gini sih?'_ Gaara menggerutu didalam hati.

"Aku jadi penasaran, apa kau akan merasakan sesuatu jika aku mati nanti." ujar Gaara dengan enteng. "Haah.. mau gimanapun.. aku hanya orang beberapa hari kamu kenal, ya kan Hinata?" Gaara menutup matanya sebentar, "Masih kalah jauh dengan Sasori, tentunya.." _ikatan diantara kalian lebih erat dibandingkan denganku, aku.. cemburu._

"Ke-kenapa Gaara-kun?" Hinata bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti bicara.

"Tidak, hemm sepertinya Kabuto sudah selesai.." Gaara meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan.

Hinata memang baru mengenal Gaara beberapa hari terakhir, berbeda dengan Sasori yang mulai dekat dengannya sekitar akhir tahun lalu. Tetapi Hinata masih ingat kapan pertama kalinya ia mendengar nama Gaara di telinganya. Jauh sebelum Sasori, Hinata sudah jatuh cinta pada orang yang hanya baru dikenalnya lewat nama. Aneh? Memang, dan Hinata berusaha menyingkir perasaan aneh tersebut karena dia tidak ingin berharap banyak pada Gaara. Perempuan manapun butuh kepastian, dan hal itu belum sepenuhnya di berikan oleh Gaara.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Gaara masuk ke dalam ruang inap Sasori. Ada seorang dokter berkacamata dan berambut perak, jubah putihnya menutupi kemejanya warna ungu gelap. Hinata urung mendekati mereka bertiga, dia masih belum paham dengan kondisi disini, apa yang harus ia perbuatpun tidak tahu. Namun, ketika melihat Sasori tersenyum padanya dan juga Konan yang berhenti menangis –gadis itu sangat khawatir pada kekasihnya– gadis bersurai indigo itu mendekati Sasori, tetapi matanya mengekor pada Gaara yang keluar ruangan bersama dokter berkacamata tadi.

"Hai Kaasan.." Sapa Sasori.

"Apanya yang luka?" Hinata berdiri di belakang Konan yang sedang duduk.

"Cuman kaki retak, ga apa-apa kok, ga terlalu sakit" Sasori nyengir.

"Cepat sembuh nee.." Hinata berkata dengan lembut, dan dijawab terima kasih oleh Sasori yang kembali menggoda Konan yang menangis lagi. Seperti terbatas tembok kaca yang tebal, Hinata memutuskan mundur dan mencari Gaara di luar ruangan. Tidak salah bukan memberikan sepasang kekasih itu privacy?

Hinata melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 12 malam lebih.

Hinata duduk lagi di kursi tunggu, dia mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Tapi suasan rumah sakit lumayan mencekam, sungguh bagi Hinata yang tidak terbiasa dengan rumah sakit dan bau obat membuatnya agak mual. Itulah kenapa dia benci dokter, aroma mereka berbau obat menyebalkan.

"Hmmpphh.." Hinata menutupi hidungnya dengan telapak tangannya. Perutnya terasa teraduk-aduk, kepalanya jadi pusing.

~*oOo*~

"Ngghh..."

"Sudah bangun?"

"EH?"

Sasori ingin tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat bodoh. Dengan tertatih-tatih Sasori turun dari ranjang, mendekati Hinata yang sudah duduk memberikan ruang pada Sasori yang ingin duduk disebelahnya. Tanpa diminta Sasori menceritakan kenapa Hinata bisa tiba-tiba tertidur di sofa ruangannya, padahal ia ingat betul kalau sebelumnya dia ada di ruang tunggu. Gaara yang baru pulang dari minimarket menemukan Hinata tertidur di bangku langsung menggendong Hinata dan menidurkannya di sofa.

"Mana Konan?" suara Hinata masih parau.

"Kabuto Nii-san membawanya pulang ke rumah" Hinata masih bingung, memang apa hubungannya Konan dengan Kabuto? Dokter yang merawat Sasori tadi. "Kabuto.. adalah Sepupu Konan.." Hinata mengangguk mengerti, secara tidak sadar di seperti terperangkap di keluarga Konan. Lucu sekaligus aneh.

"Hinata.." Hinata menolehkan kepalanya melihat Sasori yang masih lurus menatap kedepan tanpa melihat kembali wajah Hinata.

"Hmmm?" Sasori menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa.

"Kau menyukai Gaara?" blush... semburat merah tercetak samar di kedua pipinya yang tembam. Merasa tidak mau berharap pada Gaara yang entah siapa, belum ia kenal secara dalam. Apa wajar mengatas namakan perasaan yang tumbuh hanya dalam waktu singkat? Padahal apa itu cinta saja, Hinata belum terlalu mengerti. Sebagai penulis, Hinata hanya paham secara teori namun pada prakteknya, bahkan Hinata masih merasa kalah dengan Konan yang lima tahun dibawahnya.

"Emm.. Ti-Tidak.. A-Aku tidak tahu.." Hinata agak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau mau melakukan itu?" Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, merasa takut dengan sikap Sasori yang seperti akan 'menyerangnya' membuat Hinata menjauh dari Sasori, tetapi memang Sasori sudah terlalu penasaran dengan perasaan Hinata jadi dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung demi memenuhi rasa ingin tahu nya.

"Kenapa.. Hinata?" Bahkan Sasori langsung memanggil nama Hinata agar skenarionya berjalan lancar.

Greb.

Sasori menekan tubuh Hinata lebih kebelakang sampai ke ujung sofa. "Jika.. kau bisa melakukannya tanpa.. perasaan pada Gaara.." wajah Sasori semakin mendekati wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah "Tentu.. Kau.. bisa.." Sasori hampir sampai di lekukan leher Hinata "Melakukannya.. denganku kan?" Sasori meniup telinga Hinata menambah efek erotis.

"T-Tidak.. A-Aku.." Hinata hampir menangis ketakutan dengan sikap Sasori yang seperti ingin memakannya. Dengan gemetar, Hinata ingin mendorong tubuh Sasori menjauh darinya.

"Ahhh.." Sasori mengernyit sakit karena tangan Hinata menekan lembam di bahunya.

"Go-Gomenasaaaii..." Hinata bertambah panik, dilihatnya wajah Sasori yang memucat, apa tadi ia menekannya terlalu keras?

"Aww.. Aduduh.." Sasori hampir jatuh menimpa Hinata andai saja tidak ada tangan yang menahan jidat Sasori yang hampir membentur kepala Hinata.

"Apa-apaan kau SA-SO-RI?"

Gaara datang dengan aura setan mengelilingi tubuhnya, "DA-SAR CA-BUL..."

**~*oOo To Be Continued oOo*~**

**Gimana Nasib Sasori selanjutnya?**

**Tunggu di chapter depan ^-^**

**Concrit, Saran, Pertanyaan silahkan tulis di kolom review dibawah ini**

**V**

**V**

**Arigatou~~~ ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**~*oOo*~**

**Tried To Walk ( CLG )**

**Bab I "Learn Of Love "**

**Pairing : Rei Gaara No Sabaku – Hyuuga Hinata , Akasuna Sasori - Konan**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Supranatural.**

**Warning : Geje(?), Typo, OOC, Based True Story Dengan Sedikit (Banyak) Perubahan Yang Dibutuhkan.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto, Tried to Walk – B1A4**

**Author : F.C**

**~*oOo*~**

Gaara mengantarkan Konan dan Kabuto ke tempat parkir. Setelah melalui perdebatan siapa yang akan menjaga Sasori, akhirnya Rei Gaara rela menunggui pemuda itu setidaknya sampai keluarga Sasori datang dari Suna. Dengan tatapan datar khas Gaara membuat beberapa suster terdiam dan terpesona, padahal Gaara belum mandi. Yah pesona pemuda bungsu keluarga Rei ini memang menakutkan.

"Gaara, tadi Hinata nee.." Konan agak ragu menceritakan tentang Hinata yang sempat sesak nafas ketika ia menelfonnya, mata Konan tidak berani menatap Gaara yang 15 centi lebih tinggi darinya.

"Hn, aku udah 'baca' sendiri"

Kabuto terlihat menyapa dokter-dokter yang jaga malam. Penanganan Sasori dia serahkan sementara pada salah satu dokter kenalannya yang terpercaya itu. Perempuan berambut biru itu ikut berhenti saat Gaara juga berhenti.

"Ke-Kenapa?"

Gaara masih terdiam. Konan hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar, ia mengira pasti Gaara sedang berpikir keras, mengingat Gaara bukan orang yang mudah bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri. Konan maklum, dia sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun mengenal sepupunya, walaupun jarang bertemu secara langsung karena tinggal di kota yang berbeda, tetapi komunikasi lewat ponsel dan socmed tidak pernah mereka tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Lelaki bertato Ai itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Dia masih bingung, Konan hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu, seandainya saja Konan mau memancing agar Gaara bicara sedikit, mungkin gadis itu tidak perlu kesemutan seperti sekarang.

"Mengenai masa lalu ku.. Hinata bukan-"

"Konan!" Kabuto berteriak dari luar, rupanya pria berkacamata itu mulai bosan menunggu sepupunya yang engga beranjak dari tempatnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Konan menghela nafasnya, "Kita belum tahu cerita itu seluruhnya Gaara, optimis deh, kalian berdua cocok. Pasti kalian jodoh, heheh ne.. Gaara, aku pulang. Good night.." Konan berlari kecil mendekati Kabuto. Setelah adu mulut sebentar mengenai siapa yang menyetir akhirnya kedua orang aneh itu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih diam di tempatnya.

Ketika dia akan berbalik dan kembali ke ruang inap Sasori, matanya menangkap resoran favoritenya. Bergegas ia membeli makanan kesukaannya, Sushi. Menggendong Hinata membuatnya merasa lapar lagi, Gaara mengelus perutnya yang rata. Berkali-kali meneguk air liurnya, melihat bermacam-macam porsi sushi yang begitu menawan nafsu makanannya.

"Nona, aku pesan ini... ini.. ini.. dan ini.." Gaara menunjuk pada kertas menu di depan pelayan. "Eh, yang ini juga.. lalu ini.. kemudian... beri aku yang ini tiga porsi. Terima kasih" pelayan ini segera mencatat pesanan Gaara. Dan setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pesanannya pun datang. Selesai dengan urusan keuangan, Gaara melangkah memasuki rumah sakit dengan senyum khas anak kecil yang dibelikan mainan. Semua matapun tertuju padanya, melihat ciptakan Tuhan yang begitu tampan.

Dengan santai Gaara membuka pintu dan hampir masuk ke dalam, tetapi yang menyambutnya malahan pemandangan tidak bermoral yang hampir di lancarkan oleh sepupu iparnya.

"Jika.. kau bisa melakukannya tanpa.. perasaan pada Gaara.." wajah Sasori semakin mendekati wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah "Tentu.. Kau.. bisa.." Sasori hampir sampai di lekukan leher Hinata "Melakukannya.. denganku kan?" Sasori meniup telinga Hinata menambah efek erotis.

"T-Tidak.. A-Aku.." Hinata mendorong bahu Sasori lumayan kuat.

"Ahhh.."

"Go-Gomenasaaaii..."

BRUK

Kantong berisi sushi tersebut ditinggalkan begitu saja, Gaara berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, mencegah keisengan Sasori.

"Aww.. Aduduh.." Gaara menahan jidat Sasori dengan telapak tangannya,

"Apa-apaan kau SA-SO-RI?"

Gaara datang dengan aura setan mengelilingi tubuhnya, "DA-SAR CA-BUL..." menatap tajam si tersangka. Si korban yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata bernafas lega, pahlawannya sudah datang. Harus kah dia memeluk dan mencium pemuda bertato ini? Sayangnya Hinata hanya gadis pemalu yang kurang bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, terlebih ada orang ketiga, dan lagipula perasaanya dan orang yang baru menyelamatkannya ini belum jelas. Merasa digantungkan? Bahkan Hinata sebenarnya tidak mau terlalu jauh berharap. Pengalaman yang lalu mengajarinya agar tidak terjatuh ke dalam lubang yang semakin dalam.

"Njiiirrrr.. Sa-sakit Gaar!" Sasori memukul lengan Gaara. Dan jika Gaara tidak cepat-cepat menjauhkan Hinata dari Sasori, Gaara tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan Sasori sampai besok pagi.

'_Jangan sentuh properti gw, cabul'_

Sasori menelan ludahnya susah payah.

..

Gaara meninggalkan Hinata yang kembali teridur di sofa, sementara Sasori sedang menikmati angin malam di balkon yang tidak begitu jauh dari ranjangnya. Jangan heran kenapa ruangan inap ini nampak begitu hotel daripada rumah sakit. Sofa super emput, satu kulkas kecil di pojok ruangan, televisi layar datar menggantung tepat di dinding depan ranjang, balkon luas dengan dua kursi rotan berbantal empuk melengkapi ruangan VVIP rumah sakit international Konoha. Dan terima kasih pada Gaara yang sudah menempatkan Sasori di kamar surga sementara, gratis. Segala biaya ditanggung Gaara, tentu saja mungkin kapan-kapan jika dia butuh uang ia tidak akan segan-segan meminta kembali uangnya.

Setelah memastiskan Hinata terlelap dengan posisi yang nyaman, ia meninggalkannya dan menyusul Sasori.

"Sushinya enak"

"APAA?! Lu abisin tuh makanan gue? Bangsat" Sasori cuman senyum geje melihat Gaara yang sangat syok atas kepindahan sushi-sushi tercintanya ke dalam perut rata Sasori yang sekarang malahan tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"Maaf, kapan-kapan gue ganti.. tadi gue laper banget. Heheh"

"Kalau lu laper, lu kan bisa makan infus!" Gaara menatapa nanar plastik bekas pembungkus makanan kesayangannya. Sushi salmon pujaannya kini lenyap tersapu tsunami badai lapar Sasori, "Kampret! Bedebah tengik!" Sasori lama-lama jengkel juga mendengar omelan Gaara yang menurutnya berlebihan.

"Diem. Atau. Hinata. Gue. Perkosa?!"

"Apa. Lu. Bilang ?!" Gaara menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Sasori dengan ganas, tatapan mata hijaunya setajam kunai "Hinata. Milik. Gue. Geblek!"

"Astaga, Sadar lu Gaar!" Ctak! Sasori menyentil dahi lebar Gaara tanpa berperikejidatan. Sungguh jangan di tiru adegan ini di rumah, Sasori sudah menjadi contoh kurang teladan yang bisa menjatuhkan orang-orang ke dalam lubang neraka. Oke itu berlebihan.

"Aduh!" Gaara mengusap dahinya yang memerah.

"Tembak dulu tuh Kaasan gue, baru lu ngomong begitu, brengsek. Jangan digantungin atau gue rebut!" tentu lagi-lagi Sasori hanya bercanda, memanas-manasi Gaara entah kenapa jadi adegan favoritenya. Melihat lelaki yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi itu marah-marah merupakan prestasi tersendiri. Lagipula, hanya Konanlah yang akan selalu menjadi cinta terakhirnya dan seumur hidupnya.

"Hn.." jawaban yang sepertinya tidak mengandung arti khusus, hanya agar Sasori diam. Padahal tadi Sasori mengancam, tapi Gaara yang memang bisa membaca maksud Sasori hanya bisa menanggapi ancaman kacangan seperti itu dengan dua konsonan ambigu andalannya.

"Ck, gue kayak ngomong sama patung" Sasori mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, meletakan dagunya ke dinding pembatas balkon di depannya.

Hening sejenak, saling memikirkan hal yang tidak di ketahui masing-masing keduanya.

"Kapan lu mau pulang ke Suna?"

"Minggu depan..." Gaara memandangi langit malam yang sepi tanpa bintang. Hanya bulan yang bulan berwarna sama seperti mata Hinata, putih.

"Gue juga"

"Siapa?"

".. Gue.."

".. Yang nanya?" Asli! Sasori jengkel dan ingin sekali melempar Gaara ke luar jendela. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi- "Haah.. dingin, masuk yuk beb"

"Najis!" Gaara hampir ketawa keras kalau ia tidak ingat ada putri tidur yang tidak boleh lagi di ganggu tidurnya.

..

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur. Apartemen Kakashi yang diinapinya selama libur semester tahun ini tampak lebih layak dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya. Ada pengaruhnya juga mantan Guru _home economic _yang hobi memakai masker itu mempunyai tunangan sekarang. Tanpa suara, kaki jenjangnya yang hanya terbalik celana selutut berkain ringan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur melangkah menuju dapur yang gelap. Sesekali mengucek matanya yang masih enggan terbuka sekedar untuk membantu menghilangkan dahaga si bungsu uchiha.

Diambil nya gelas kosong di rak cuci piring, memutar kran air dan mengisinya hampir penuh. Dengan tenang Sasuke meminum airnya hingga tandas, pikirannya melayang kembali saat keluarganya menelfon tadi sore, panggil saja orang yang begitu menyayanginya Itachi Uchiha. Satu-satunya keluatga yang Sasuke miliki, setelah kedua orang tuanya lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka di panti asuhan. Kakaknya ini akan kembali menetap ke Konoha karena tugasnya di luar kota telah selesai, namun sayang kepulangan Itachi bertepatan dengan kepulangan Sasuke ke kampusnya di Suna.

"Baka aniki.." Sasuke mendengus, lelah memikirkan betapa bodohnya kakaknya.

..

Insomnia adalah hal yang biasa bagi dua pemuda ini. Sangat terbiasa apabila salah satu panca indera mereka ini tidak sudi memejamkan matanya untuk sekedar istirahat. Sasori dengan alasan memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya semenjak masuk kuliah dia begadang, mengerjakan tugas atau hanya bermain dengan gadget-gadget keluaran terbaru yang tidak pernah luput dari objek penasarannya. Sementara Gaara hampir bernasib sama, apalagi di universitas si tempatnya menimba ilmu, ia ditempatkan di kelas tanpa sahabat-sahabatnya yang sialnya malah hampir semuanya sekelas dengan Sasori. Menjadi penyendiri dan berusaha segalanya dengan kemampuan sendiri bukan hal yang sulit untuk otak jeniusnya. Beruntung diimbangi kerajinannya mencatat semua perkataan dosen yang sedang mengajar, justru membuat dia dicari untuk di-copy catatannya dibanding dia yang harus mencari-cari materi saat ujian menjelang, persis seperti yang di lakukan Sasori. Tapi anehnya walaupun memakai SKS (Sistim Kebut Semalam) Sasori selalu unggul di setiap ujian yang diberikan dosen, dan kemampuan Sasori yang unik itu selalu menjadi kesayangan dosen-dosen pengjar fakultasnya. Gaara iri? Sedikit.

Gaara memangku kepala Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas, sementara kedua tangannya lincah menari di atas ipad dan Sasori duduk di ranjangnya, punggungnya nyaman bersandar di ranjang yang dinaikkan, kedua kakinya selonjor tertutupi selimut tebal. Wajahnya serius menatap gadget galaxy note hadiah dari ayahnya.

'Gaar, lu masih liat bayangan itu ngga?' Gaara membaca chat yang Sasori kirimkan melalui akun socmed Fessebuki.

'Masih'

'Gue juga. Padahal gue pikir setelah gue kecelakaan dia bakalan pergi.'

Gaara terdiam sejenak. Ia membenarkan pendapat Sasori dalam hati.

'Mungkin dia naksir elu'

'Brengsek lu Gaar, gue serius tokek'

'Mungkin masih ada lagi'

Ya, Sasori kembali mencoba melihat masa depan dengan kemampuannya, tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun gambara-gambaran yang bisa ia dapatkan. Ini bukan seperti yang biasanya, mungkin juga insomnia melemahkan indra keenam miliknya atau dia tidak bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di maksudkan bayangan yang sedang menatapnya sekarang. Sasori tidak takut, tapi dia terganggu. Bayangan itu seperti penguntit yang mengikuti kemanapun mereka pergi, walaupun Sasori tahu bayangan shinigami itu hanya mengikuti dirinya bukan Gaara. 'Ia' akan ada hanya jika Sasori ada. _Apa mungkin yang diincarnya keluarga gue?_

'Kemungkinan keluarga lu dalam bahaya, Sas..' _Sial!_ Sasori manyun Gaara membaca pikirannya tanpa ijin. 'Mungkin beritanya bakalan datang, cepat atau lambat'

'Gue harap saudara jauh ada yang kena. Hahahaha'

'As your wish'

'Hah?' Sasori bengong, kurang paham maksud Gaara.

'Tadi gue ketemu temen Hinata. Namanya Shion'

'Cantik?'

'Lumayan. Rambutnya pirang'

'Gue ga suka'

'Dia kayaknya ga demen banget liat gue'

'Trus gue musti lompat sambil kayang dari jendela gitu?'

'Boleh aja kalo lu mau'

'setaaann!'

'Gue ga bisa lanjutin hubungan gue sama Hinata kalo begini caranya'

'Bangke! Lu nyerah gitu aja Gaar?!'

'Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting. Menjauhi Hinata adalah keputusan terbaik'

'Apaan?!'

'Bukan urusan elu' offline.

Sasori mendelik ke arah Gaara, mulutnya terucap tanpa suara 'Maksud lu apaan nying?' tapi lawan bicaranya hanya melihat Sasori dalam diam, sama sekali tidak tertarik adu mulut dengan Sasori.

'Sialan! Jangan maenin Kaasan gue tokek!' lagi-lagi Gaara hanya diam, matanya sekarang tertunduk melihat wajah Hinata, tangannya mengelus rambut Hinata dipangkuannya. Wajah Hinata begitu polos dan menenangkan, mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu 'Gomenasai'

Sasori memandangi wajah Gaara yang seperti orang mati segan hidup susah. Mencoba memberi privacy untuk Otousan dan Kaasannya ia malah kembali berchatting dengan teman-temannya yang masih di Suna.

Si bungsu Rei* mengambil ponselnya, membaca lagi pesan yang dua puluh menit yang lalu dikirimkan oleh ibunya dari Suna.

'_Ibu dan Kankurou akan menyusulmu ke Konoha. Pikirkan tawaran dokter Shizune, kau sudah membaca hasil chek up mu kemarin kan? ibu harap kau sudah menentukannya Gaara. Ibu ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Ibu menyayangimu'_

'_Ya bu, sudah kuputuskan. Aku ingin jalur operasi saja. Dan aku ingin secepatnya di lakukan.'_

Gaara kembali memandangi wajah gadisnya dengan tatapan sayu. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang sekarang kalau dia belum benar-benar siap meninggalkan gadis ini, lagi'

Sasori mencoba sekali lagi untuk membaca pikiran Gaara yang terdalam, namun sebelum bisa membacanya lagi-lagi Gaara memblokir segala akses orang luar untuk membaca pikirannya.

..

Shion terbangun di kondisi pagi yang begitu sepi. Pukul satu lewat Hinata mengiriminya sms dan mengatakan jika ia tidak pulang ke rumah, tapi menginap di rumah sakit bersama Gaara menunggui Sasori yang baru saja kecelakaan. Shion yang kesal melempar ponselnya ke sofa, dia sangat tidak suka Hinata terlalu perhatian pada orang Suna itu. Ia cemburu Hinata tidak pernah bersikap sama pada dirinya.

"..." masih dengan dikuasai emosi, Shion mengambil lagi ponselnya dan menelfon Hinata.

"Hinata! Pulang!"

"Shi-Shion, maaf sepertinya aku belum bisa pulang.."

"Kamu ga punya pertahanan sama sekali ya Hin! Gimana kalau kamu diperkosa sama mereka?!" Shion mondar-mandir, sebisa mungkin membuat nada bicaranya terdengar mengkhawatirkan Hinata.

"A-Ano.. I-Itu tidak mungkin.." Hinata menjawab dengan ragu-ragu, gadis berambut indigo itu kan memang hampir di lecehkan oleh Sasori. Shion bisa menebak jika temannya ini sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dia benci Hinata bisa bersikap biasa saja bahkan pada orang yang hampir merebut keperawanannya di hari kedua mereka berkenalan! Dia maklum sih, Hinata memang minim pengalaman bersama laki-laki. Tapi bukan berarti gadis yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya ini tidak punya pertahanan sekalipun kan?

"Hinata, jangan bohong.. a-aku-"

"Eh, Ga-Gaara kun.."

"Dia aman sama gue blonde berisik!" TUT. dengan seenak dengkulnya Gaara memutuskan sambungan telfon.

"AAARRGGGHHH GAARA SIALAAANN!" Shion menggertakan giginya, kesal mendengar ada suara yang mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan Hinata.

**~*oOo TBC oOo*~**

***selanjutnya nama Gaara di chapter ini jadi Rei Gaara.**

**Balasan review :**

**ayzhar : arigatou xD engga, sasori cmn demen aja ngeledekin si hinata, wkwkwk sasori cinta mati sama konan kok, hwhwhw tenang aja (?)**

**No-name : yap, aku setuju. Btw itu flame, saran apa kritik y? Aku bgg. Bagiku review jd semangat aja, berarti ff ku byk yg suka. Kalo aku nulis demi review ni ff ga ku lanjutin pertama aja cmn dapet 2 review. Makanya di chapter berikutnya aku berusaha keras buat nyoba lebih baik dr sblmnya, tp aku manusia yg punya mood berubah-ubah. Makanya aku butuh review, seengganya itu bisa jd nilai virtual dr ff yg aku bikin. Thanks.**

**Azu-chan : wkwk jgn doongg masa sasu jd ayam panggang #eh yap (mungkin) dr semua org level indigo hinata yg plg rendah (?) haha sedikit humor biar ga bosan :D**

**Livyval : arigatouu n_n #tabok (?) rate M GaaHina mau? Full versionnya? Beli di toko terdekat #plak nee.. makasih banyak n_n akan aku usahakan ff ini bisa memuaskan (amin).**

**Co chan, nurul . wn : sip..**

**Lilivencht17 : heh, jgn gitu sama gaara =_= wkwkwk saso kan emang mesuumm #gampared nanti kalo aku punya rejeki yg melimpah, wkwkwkw**

**Ocha chan : maaf,, lg agak unmood, hehehe chapter ini aku (agak) panjangin kok, heheh iya saso emang doyan becanda ples mesum #plak arigatou n_n**

**Herlin-chan : liat aja nanti ya n_n 90 persen sih kyknya engga (?) hehehe #Plak**

**Ochi nata-chan : wkwkwkw ne, pas aku ingin ampe melayang lhoo sangkin ringannya #gagitu ngeces yaa haduuh.. arigatouuu..**

**Kirei-neko : gomen, lagi ga mood hheeheh tp chapter ini (mungkin) panjang kok,, arigatou..**

**A/N : Ne,, hmm rada sebel sebenernya tp ya sudahlah.. maaf kl aku kesannya nyari popularitas, aku engga niat gt sama sekali. Curhat dikit deh ya terserah mau baca ato engga, ide ff ini udah lama dari setengah tahun yg lalu, dari awalnya mau ku buat yunjae –yaoi– ampe ku buat cerpen, tp feelnya tetep ga ada. Sampe akhirnya aku jd hinata centric yg kebetulan satu zodiak ma aku. Lalu ada gaara, itachi, sasuke yang jd crack kopel favoritku dan kebetulan mereka bertiga itu satu benang merah dmn aku belajar jd seseorang yg lebih dewasa. Jadi, aku pgn membagi dg sebuah ff segala pengalamanku selama dr bulan februari 2012 sampe sekarang. Yg tentu saja dg segala tambahan biar ceritanya menarik buat dibaca. Tapi ga terlalu melenceng dari benang merah yang aku buat. TRIED TO WALK judul dr lagu B1A4 yg jd insipirasi, lagu ttg move on. Dan ff ini adl cerita move on hinata (aku) dr seorang gaara, itachi yang mudah-mudahan berakhir di sasuke(?) aku sengaja ga nyebutin nama cwonya secara langsung demi ketentraman hidup mereka, wkwkwk. Thanks kalo ada yg mau ngerti. Dan tolong jgn salah paham, baca ulang paragraf ini biar ga salah pengertian #plak.**

**Oke, boleh aku minta review? Jujur aku lebih suka isi review ttg ff. Drpd soal A/N yg aku buat. Ada yg mau ngeflame lagi? Login yaaa biar bs lgsg ku bales, kita hadap2an empat mata. Okaayy?**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Dan bisa di terima di masyarakat. #apaini karen aku ada rencana mau hiatus satu bulan, jadi semua ff FNI ku mau ku update semuanya. Semoga bisa, amin. Thanks yg udah mau susah2 ngeriview dari chapter 1 (diutamakan yang konkrit #Plakplak #ditendang) yang ngefave, yg ngefollow. Thanks banget, maaf ceritanya semakin lama semakin aneh. Hiks.**


End file.
